Falling Never Felt so Good
by Bob the Taco Thief
Summary: For Becky, tonight was supposed to be just another night. Thanks to Bayley and Sasha it ends up being the beginning of something completely unexpected. If two's good, why not three?
1. Chapter 1

Becky wasn't happy. Not at all.

Her patience had worn thin long ago and Bayley attacking her a few weeks ago had been the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

Ever since she'd taken the title off Charlotte last year her life had been different. She hadn't lied at all when she said she knew there was a massive target on her back nowadays. Beating Ronda and becoming Becky 2 Belts at WrestleMania had only made it even worse.

She'd been run ragged moving back and forth between brands to defend her belt and take on multiple challengers. Becky had to be in control at all times. Not a second passed where she wasn't on high alert. Even when she was in her own hotel room after a show, she hardly relaxed.

She was sure she'd lost weight. If the continually growing amount of concealer it took to hide the bags under her eyes weren't enough to tell her to slow down, then the fact she'd fallen asleep on accident multiple times in the last few weeks sure was.

It didn't stop her though. She couldn't stop. This was her time and she'd be damned if anyone stole what was hers. She'd fall over dead before she slowed down.

Which brought her back to the present, staring over at Sasha and Bayley as they casually sat in the backstage area like they'd done nothing wrong. The brunette sitting with a calm grin on her face as Sasha sat sideways on her lap, playing with the end of Bayley's new haircut. Both looking far too happy and content for people who'd crossed her.

For a brief second Bayley caught her eye as she gently brushed Sasha's blue hair over her shoulder.

Becky wouldn't admit it but Bayley attacking her had stung worse than any of the other times she'd been betrayed over the years. She'd expected it from Sasha and had finally learned to say no to Charlotte's tempting ways after years of letting her get away with anything. She simply hadn't seen it coming from the bubbly, always happy personality.

Something in Bayley's eyes was different nowadays and Becky actually found herself breaking their brief staring contest first. A feeling in her chest that she couldn't put a finger on that sent her heart racing.

For a single moment she actually envied the two's relationship. No matter how they acted to others Bayley and Sasha always seemed so happy with each other and it was a rare moment when they weren't physically connected in some way.

She hated how much she craved that sort of connection. She hated it even more that she was jealous of them specifically.

A loud whistle captured her attention and drew her eyes back to the pair. Sasha grinning over at her with amusement and Bayley crooking one finger in a 'come here' motion that Becky found herself obeying almost instantly even if she didn't know why.

"What're yous two doin'? Wanted me to come over and see what two bitches look like?" Becky quipped.

Sasha growled and made a move to get off her partner's lap but with just a gentle hand on the shoulder from Bayley she backed down. Clearly still mad but letting the other woman deal with it.

"Now, now Becky that's no way to talk to us. Don't you want to be a good role model. What would all the kids who look up to you think?" Bayley said with a composure Becky had very rarely seen in her till recently. Even with a glare that had made men back down before, Bayley looked completely unbothered. Eyes locked onto Becky's as she deliberately lowered her hand to Sasha's thigh and rubbed tiny circles into the smooth, caramel skin there. Daring Becky to not look down.

It was only for a brief second, but during that moment her eyes had a mind of their own and she couldn't stop them from looking down. Breath noticeably hitching for a brief moment against her own accord, jolting her eyes back up away from the tantalizing sight.

Bayley smirked when Becky's eyes met her again. Raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow that Becky most definitely was not noticing. "I'm waiting Becky."

Becky wasn't sure exactly what it was about this new Bayley that her on edge, but for the first time in a long time she was caught off guard. The other wrestler had an aura about her that made her feel uncomfortable, yet oddly drawn in at the same time.

"Becky?"

The woman in question blinked rapidly and shook her head to clear the odd fog that had rolled in. Making a show of straightening her spine and standing tall so that she could look down her nose at the two. "You're goin' ta be waitin' a long time if ya think I'm gonna let you lecture me."

Over the last year or so Becky had gotten used to people falling for her abrasive act hook, line and sinker. The trash talk was part of the show, but it hadn't failed to get her opponents emotional. From Ronda, to Charlotte everyone had seemed to get rattled by her words.

But not Bayley.

She sat remarkably still. Eyes studying Becky like she was a piece of abstract art that needed to be understood deeper than the surface. Dark pools that hinted at a depth Becky hadn't seen before and wasn't sure if she wanted to see more of.

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch!" Sasha angrily spat out from her place on Bayley's lap. Her fury turning towards Becky in a heartbeat. "You can't talk to her like that. I'll-"

"Down Princess." Bayley calmly spoke into Sasha's ear just loud enough for Becky to hear. Her fingers subtly digging into the chocolaty skin beneath that shuddered in their wake. Even as her focus was on Sasha, Bayley stared sidelong at the Irish woman. "She doesn't know any better. Yet."

Sasha's head rapidly turned back to Bayley and her face was stuck in a stunned expression. "Really?"

Becky was nothing if not stubborn and wasn't even paying attention to Sasha. Stuck on the last words Bayley had said and taking it as a challenge. Puffing her chest out much to Bayley's obvious amusement, her own growing irritation in return. Nothing she did seemed to phase the former Huggable One and for once she didn't feel in control of the situation.

Even when she was getting beat up by Ronda with an already bad knee she'd felt in control, but this was something else.

She thought she was dealing with the old Bayley, who simply had a new paintjob but that clearly wasn't the case anymore. It was actually thrilling on a level and Becky couldn't help herself but find herself more and more curious about the woman she thought she knew. If she was smart, she'd retreat and comeback with a better plan, but Becky's pride could be easily exploited. Especially by someone who knew who Becky was before becoming The Man as Bayley had.

"You wanna say that ta my face there Bayley. Or you gonna keep hiding behind that smurf ya got on yer lap there?"

"You little fu-"

"STOP!" Bayley said in a booming, commanding voice. She'd only been speaking to Sasha, but she couldn't help but notice how Becky froze for a second as well. "I'm giving you a warning Becky. Stop with the instigating. It won't get you anywhere with me and it will just put Sasha in a bad mood that I have to deal with."

Becky breathed in through her nose as her entire body tensed up. Every ounce of her attention finely attuned to the women before her. It was like the world around them didn't exist and for a second Becky was lost. Drifting closer to their world as gravity threatened to pull her in further. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't like lyin'."

Bayley chuckled and pulled out her phone with the free hand as her other went back to rubbing calming circles onto Sasha's thigh. Which Becky continued to pretend and not notice.

It was Becky's turn to raise an eyebrow as Bayley completely ignored her in lieu of whatever on her phone she apparently deemed more important. Impatience manifested into crossing her arms and noisily tapping her toe. Which festered into a fire that consumed all her rational thought. Her normal unyielding control over her own emotions falling away to something pure and unfiltered. The Man wasn't holding the reigns right now.

"I swear I'll smash that phone if you keep disrespectin' me like that." Becky was seething with unadulterated emotion. All the more incensed because she knew she was losing whatever this game between them was. She shouldn't be so flustered by Bayley of all people. She couldn't be.

"Shh." Was all the response Bayley was going to give her. Scrolling through her Twitter as she held back a grin at how easy it was to play Becky against herself.

"That's it! I don't care what yer doin' or what's scheduled. You and me are havin' a match. Now!"

She slowly lowered her phone and finally gave Becky the courtesy of looking her in the eye again. "No." She said and went right back to her device.

Becky didn't have an immediate response ready. Stunned into silence from disbelief. Blood pumping through her veins and preparing her body, but for what she wasn't sure. "No? You can't just say no to me."

"I just did. So how about you leave me and Sasha alone, and go play The Big Bad Man somewhere else. I'm sure you can find someone who's still scared of that act." Waving a dismissive hand and continuing to ignore Becky. A cheeky grin splitting across Sasha's face as she watched the redhead get increasingly fed up with Bayley's attitude.

The redhead's eyes widened, and her nostrils dangerously flared. Teeth grinding together as she set her jaw tightly. Hands squeezing into fists at her side. "You just earned yourself the beating of a lifetime." Sending a death glare at Sasha when she dared to laugh at her words. As if she knew something Becky didn't.

"That's real cute Becky but I've got some important thing on my plate right now. Have you seen Sasha's Instagram lately? I'm trying to decide which picture of Ryu and her is the cutest. The one where they both have those sailor hats on, or when they're just cuddled up on the couch together." Bayley looked up at Sasha and called her attention immediately without a word. "What do you think cutie?" Both women acting as if an angry Becky wasn't barely more than arm's length away.

Sasha giggled and jokingly pushing Bayley's shoulder. Totally at ease and unburdened. "Stop it. Why do you have to be so damn charming."

Bayley smiled widely at Sasha, completely focused on the blue haired woman. Stretching her neck to press a quick peck of her lips against Sasha's tiny, perfect nose. "It just comes naturally with you. It's not hard when I've got the most beautiful woman in the world on my lap."

Becky was silently fuming. She didn't want to think about why those last words made her stomach flop and just focused on being angry. It was far easier that way. "That's it!" She yelled. The loud, suddenness of it making Bayley and Sasha turn their eyes to her with curiosity. "I'm going out to the ring. You better be there too." Stomping away after her declaration without looking back to see if they were following.

She was on a mission as she stomped through backstage and walked right on up to the curtain before someone had the gall to try and stop her. Roughly throwing off the poor low level employee's hand and pushing through out onto the stage. Halfway down the ramp before some audio technician realized what was happening and played her music.

Backstage Bayley had moved ever so slightly so that she could view one of the many video screens backstage that constantly were showing Monday Night Raw as it happened. "Be a good girl and turn the volume up."

Sasha pouted for a second and hopped off the comfortable lap she'd been using as a chair. Walking over to the screen and finding the volume button on the side. The voices of WWE commentators coming through as it increased steadily till Bayley nodded and let Sasha come back to her side where she slowly stood up from her seat.

_"… this is a surprise for sure. Becky Lynch making an unscheduled appearance apparently."_

_"And she doesn't look that happy about something. I'd hate to be on The Man's hitlist."_

Becky normally stood still when she was speaking in the ring, but she had to start pacing in a circle or her hands would start shaking. She was grateful when one of the ring crew finally gave her the mic she asked for. It gave her hand something to do. "So, where are you? Huh? You going to sit back there and be a coward? Too scared to come out here?"

Bayley smiled as she heard the desperate, playground insults coming from the normally silver tongued woman. Leaning against the wall with no intention of giving the Irish spitfire what she wanted at this point.

"Come out here! Now!" Becky let the mic drop to her side as she glared at the ramp for a good twenty seconds before her whole body started to shake in rage. "What'll it take? My title on the line. Done. I don't care."

There was a tiny bit of dirt under Bayley's nail that she just noticed. Nonchalantly picking at it, unfazed by anything said so far.

"Bayley! You braindead moron! Get. Out. Here." She swept her free hand through her hair when the stage remained frustratingly unchanged. Pulling at the roots of her auburn hair out of sheer frustration. "Fine. A title shot won't get your attention. How about this. I'll put my career on the line for a chance to wipe that smug look off yer head. I know you can hear me back there!"

It only took another ten seconds for Becky to get her wish as Bayley's music suddenly began. The dark haired woman walking out with a confident grin and Sasha right at her side as always. Microphone in hand with only two words on her lips. "I accept."

The impromptu match started out fast. Becky could hardly contain her eagerness to get her hands on Bayley and jumped on her quickly. Starting off on the offensive right away.

Despite her early start Becky was sloppier than usual and lost her advantage after being a bit too eager to hit Bayley, opening herself up to a quick counter slam.

They went back and forth for a few minutes and Becky only got more frustrated as time passed. She'd been so confident that she would be able to dominate the woman who held what should still be her belt.

Becky was a second late to blocking a lot of Bayley's moves. She felt so compelled to keep an eye on Sasha at ringside that her focus kept splitting for tiny seconds here and there. Even though she'd made no move to interfere at all and had been standing against the barricade with her arms crossed most of the time.

After a particularly hard slam Bayley had Becky where she wanted. Flat on the ground as she ascended the turnbuckle so she could drive an elbow down into Becky's sternum.

Out of necessity, Becky rolled from the ring to the outside. Taking the brief reprieve to try and gather herself back together. Doubled over at the waist from the pain in her back as she tried to get her breath back.

It was a natural instinct to react violently when she felt a hand on her back. Spinning around and striking a soft target hard with the point of her elbow. Sending them crumbling down to the mat.

It only took a second to realize that it wasn't Bayley she hit, the blue hair being a dead giveaway. Sasha flat on her back, eyes dazed and unfocused from the blow. Becky was rooted to the spot, staring down at Sasha as her mind noted how the hand on her back hadn't felt threatening. Now that she thought about it, could Sasha have been expressing concern?

It only took a few more seconds to realize she'd made a mistake when a boot hit her in the side of the face and sent the world spinning. Barely able to stay upright dazed as she was.

There wasn't any time to recover though. Before she knew it, Bayley was following up with more strikes. An unrelenting assault fueled by an intensity Becky had never seen before in Bayley. Each hit coming faster than the last till all she could do was fall to one knee and hold her arms up as a shield.

The movement opened up room for Bayley to wrap her boa constrictor like arms around Becky and lift her back up for her finisher.

Instead of doing the move right away Bayley moved them until she was lined up next to the ring post and then put all she had into the throw. Slamming Becky's back against the LCD post so hard it began to malfunction and cease working.

Becky was in agony on the floor as her back flared up with pain. It felt like she'd never be able to breathe properly again.

Bayley knelt down next to her with a serious look and grabbed onto the base of Becky's ponytail. Yanking her head off the ground and holding it up with just the hair so that she could look into the dark haired wrestler's eyes. "You don't get to hit her. Think of this as lesson one." Enunciating each word with harsh intent.

Becky hardly had any time to process those words before the grip on her ponytail became so intense, she had no choice but to follow along with Bayley and stand up, lest she lose a chunk of hair.

She was hurled back into the ring and before she could even think of standing up Bayley was already there. Stamping her foot directly onto Becky's hair so she couldn't move much at all.

If Becky was honest with herself, she didn't know if she had it in her to kickout if Bayley decided to pin her, but the other wrestler seemed to have a different plan in mind. Pulling her back to her unsteady feet. Surprisingly helping Becky keep her balance with gentle hands at her hip and shoulder.

If it weren't for Bayley being there Becky would inevitably fall back to the ground. Feeling oddly supported and confusingly content being in her arms. Feelings that she didn't have the strength to question right now and found herself sinking into.

One of Bayley's calloused yet still remarkably soft hands cupped her cheek and Becky didn't have the strength to not lean into it.

"This is going to hurt. Don't make it worse than it needs to be." Bayley said, her smile looking a bit sad, or maybe it was a bit of regret or remorse. She just couldn't focus enough to tell right now.

For the second time, Becky was caught unaware by Bayley and the other woman moved seamlessly behind her and emulated Sasha perfectly. Hitting the backstabber with both knees driving into her back and nearly shutting her body down right there. Smoothly rolling the move right into the bank statement and wrenching on Becky with all she had.

Becky wished she could take the suplex against the post again. At least with that blow it was one single big moment of pain. This was unbearable. The pressure on her neck and spine driving tears to her eyes out of her control.

Her pride wouldn't let her simply tap out. With whatever strength she had left Becky crawled slowly closer to the rope. Reaching out with one of her hands as far as she could manage. Her fingers getting so close that she could just barely hit the rope with her fingernail.

Just before she could reach them though, Bayley delved deep in her memory and began stomping on Becky's extended fingers without mercy until she had no choice but to pull them back to her body for protection.

"Just tap Becky." Bayley's voice sounded unbelievably calm considering the situation. "All you have to do is tap to me and it'll all be fine."

Becky wouldn't give in right away. The stakes of the match suddenly becoming real. She'd hadn't even thought about it when she made the offer.

"Submit before this gets worse honey." Bayley slowly started to apply more pressure, but Becky wouldn't let herself tap. Her entire existence was blinding pain and stubborn pride that wouldn't allow her to stop.

Bayley decided to end this now and really leaned her weight into the hold. Forcing Becky's upper body up off the canvas and folding backwards over itself in a way the body wasn't meant to bend.

Each second seemed to last a year for Becky and the bright lights above her slowly began to dim. The odd thought entering her mind that the arena must be losing power when really it was her grip on consciousness slipping away.

Bayley was well aware of when Becky's body started shutting down. She frowned and sighed while continuing to apply force. She'd hoped that Becky would be ready for something more, but she was obviously still too wrapped up in her image right now.

As the in ring victory drew closer Bayley felt something brush the side of thigh. Unable to hide her grin when she realized it was Becky's hand weakly slapping her tights.

She'd won more than just a match.

Finally letting go of the hold and turning Becky back over to her lie flat on her back into a more comfortable position. Taking a moment to brush the sweaty strands of crimson that had fallen from the ponytail into her face before getting up and moving to the ropes.

Bayley completely ignored the referee trying to raise her hand and rolled out the ring to fawn over Sasha, lavish her with attention and care for the lump from Becky's elbow.

She'll take care of her princess first and give Becky time to come to grips with what just happened.

But Bayley would make sure she knew before they left the arena tonight.

Those thoughts had to be put on the back burner for now though.

Bayley kept her hands on Sasha at all times just like the possessive little brat always wanted, helping her up the ramp and backstage.

"Let's get you some ice for that bump she gave you." Bayley softly spoke as she let Sasha rest her head on her shoulder.

"Can we watch some Netflix before you go all grr on her?" Sasha jutted out her bottom lip and pouted with puppy dog eyes. "Please. My head hurts and I want my Bayley time."

"You always want Bayley time." The aforementioned woman amusedly teased.

"I don't see the problem with that." Sasha countered.

Bayley chuckled and dipped her lips down to connect with Sasha's and steal the younger woman's breath away in an instant. Nipping at that pouty lower lip and pulling away to a mewl of discontent. "Don't worry. You might need to learn how to share soon though." The rumble of a growl from Sasha made Bayley laugh again. "But yes. We can go back to the locker room once I get some ice."

"And watch Netflix. We're still behind on _The Good Place." _Sasha whined.

"Of course." Bayley agreed even as she rolled her eyes at her precious boss. "We can watch whatever you want cutie."

Both women walking through the curtain backstage without looking back at the ring where Becky was slowly coming back to with the realization of what just happened slowly settling through the haze.

She'd lost far more than just a match.

* * *

Bayley made sure to keep the ice on Sasha's bump for exactly twenty minutes before taking it away and gently pressing her warm lips against the chilly side of her girl's head.

They'd been comfily snuggled on the small sofa of Bayley's private locker room, a privilege of being a champ in this business that she never turned down. Sasha was nursing her injury for all it was worth, using the other woman as a glorified pillow. Lazily smiling as she watched the laptop screen they'd set up on a table.

"I'm going to go shower cutie. You stay here and keep watching. I'll get a fresh ice pack for you later." Bayley stated as she set a timer for exactly twenty minutes so she knew when to reapply the ice without risking any damage to Sasha's delicate skin. Untangling herself and standing up, earning a sad mewl from the woman she left behind. "Don't worry Princess. Just a quick shower. I'll be back before you know it." Bending down to kiss Sasha's forehead before walking towards the attached bathroom.

"Can I join you Bay? Pwease!" Sasha pouted with the most adorable face she could muster.

Bayley chuckled but made it clear in her voice that she was serious. "Not now. We don't have enough time for that. How about this, as long as you play nice when we see Becky, I'll make it up to you when we get back to the hotel. Deal?"

Sasha frowned and gave Bayley her puppy dog eyes. "What makes you think I wouldn't play nice with her? I feel like you're being a little judgmental."

Bayley knew exactly what Sasha was doing and she gave a stern look to the brat. Checking the timer on her phone with a quick glance. "Promise me right now. I've got 18 minutes and 35 seconds left to take my shower and get you ice so every second counts… NOW Sasha!"

On a normal night Sasha might have pushed more but Bayley entire demeanor screamed that she would regret pushing her tonight. "Alright I promise."

"You promise to what?"

"I promise to play nice with Lucky Charms tonight Daddy." Sasha conceded, waiting till Bayley nodded and started walking again before adding, "But if she's mean to me, I'm not going to just sit there and let her."

Bayley stopped on a dime and turned around. "I understand. Just don't start anything yourself. If she does, I'll handle it… But-" An amused smile stretching across Bayley's mouth. "I kind of like it when you two get all mad at each other. It's cute." Jumping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her without waiting for a response.

She only had just over 17 minutes to get showered and wash away all the grimy sweat from her match.

Then she could get her Princess a fresh icepack and find her new fiery little kitten. Her body buzzing with anticipation of the showdown as she stepped beneath the warm shower spray.

Bayley was under no illusion that just because Becky had tapped to her in the ring, that she'd just roll over outside of it. Her bad habits were already too ingrained. Reinforced over time because of Charlotte's inability to understand her actions had consequences.

She could still vividly remember hearing stories from Carmella about how devastated Becky had been when she'd been sent to Smackdown, left to deal with the drop all alone. How after every PPV everyone on Smackdown knew Becky would disappear that night and then be a mess for the next few days.

She'd been angry on Becky's behalf back then and the memory still brought back fresh anger at Charlotte for either not knowing, or not caring about what their infrequent sessions did to the Irish woman.

From what she gathered from afar, The Man was Becky's way of finally distancing herself from that toxic relationship, but her newly erected walls stayed up for everyone else as well. She'd been watching her for some time and had been paying extra close attention since WrestleMania.

She missed the sweet girl Becky had been before. Bayley didn't mind the increased confidence or the strength she exuded but through addition there had been subtraction. It was an increasingly rare sight to see a glimpse of the old goofball that she'd been good friends with in the past. The girl who'd once livestreamed her own failure with a can opener to the world.

If it took attacking her and rattling that cage she'd put herself in, Bayley would gladly bear the burden since she knew it would be worth it in the end.

Becky may have others fooled but Bayley noticed the little things. The way her gear fitted a bit looser than it should, and how her moves weren't as smooth as they used to be. Visibly tired just minutes into her matches when she was unable to hide it anymore.

It'd be hard to overcome Becky's well deserved defenses, but Bayley was nothing if not patient. She was never one to back down from a challenge and Becky Lynch would mostly certainly be just that.

But damn if it wasn't a challenge she was more than happy to take on.

Becky wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings as her feet took her towards her private locker room. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed how everyone in her path quickly scampered out of her way without being told.

The strap of her shiny red belt dragged along the ground, hanging limply from her hand.

It didn't matter anymore anyways.

When she finally made it inside her room the first thing she did after slamming the door shut was to fling her belt across the room where it loudly crashed into the wall and landed uncaringly somewhere on the ground.

Her life was over.

All she had was this job. This was everything to her now.

She'd sacrificed all she knew to get this title. Taken the leap of faith and walked away from everything she'd known.

She was floating and there was no gravity to pull her back down.

The ground under her feet didn't feel real anymore and it might as well have not even been there.

Becky didn't know what to feel right now. It was too much. Everything she'd gone through had somehow led to this. Her emotions reached their inevitable, crescendo. Months of pressure building up without any outlet only led to one thing.

Explosion.

The first thing to go was the large LCD screen on the wall. Tearing it down and letting it smash to the ground. Bits of plastic shattering off and the glass resembling a spiderweb of cracks.

That wasn't enough though. She flipped the coffee table over and sent it flying into the wall where two of the wooden legs embedded themselves into the sheetrock.

She wished there was something else to break, but her hands just wouldn't stop shaking.

Brief anger at Bayley was quickly snuffed out when she remembered this was all her doing. She was the one to offer her career for a chance to beat up the other woman. How had she been so stupid?

Maybe a shower would help clear her mind.

It did little to help though and Becky was in and out of the water far quicker than normal.

She dressed in slow motion. Even after the warm shower her back was still feeling the effects of what Bayley had done to her. If she shut her eyes, Becky could still feel the other woman's hands on her body and blamed the shower for why her body felt like it was burning up.

Getting her shirt on was a struggle and she fell back into the feeling. Focusing on the pain and letting it envelop her mind like a heavy fog.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Becky jolted from her headspace. Breath picking up out of reflex as her eyes dilated wide, everything rushing back to her at once like a tidal wave of sensitive needles over her body. How long had she been standing there?

"Just a second." She managed to groan out. Working to quickly regain her composure the best she could. Physically going through the motions and forcing out The Man to deal with whatever came her way. She pushed through her own discomfort and went to open the door. Scowling when she saw who was on the other side. "What the hell are you two doin'? Came to gloat?"

Bayley smiled as she let Sasha lean against her while pressing a fresh ice pack gingerly against the other woman's head. "Not tonight. We actually came over her for an apology."

Becky waited for a few seconds just to make sure she'd heard right. "You. Want an apology. From me? You mus' be the biggest dope I've ev'r seen. Feck off why don't ya." She dismissed and moved to shut the door in their face. Trying not to notice how enticing Bayley looked dressed in her tight black jeans or how distractingly beautiful Sasha was when she was so at ease.

A boot jammed into the doorframe and stopped it from closing fully. Bayley's jovial expression falling away. Not thrilled with how Becky was acting even though she'd expected it. "I'm going to let you slide for that with a warning because I'm sure you're upset right now, but don't do it again."

Becky snorted and glared back. "What the hell do you know. Get yer foot outta my door."

"Becky... I'm being real nice right now and I'm not getting anything in return. You've got five seconds to open this door." Controlled fire in Bayley's voice.

Becky snarled at her before her ire was redirected at Sasha's smirking face. "What're you smirkin' at ya smurf?"

"5! 4, 3," Bayley started counting loudly to head off the fight before it started.

The count was down to one before Becky rolled her eyes and let off the door. "Fine. I'm leavin' anyways."

Bayley narrowed her eyes and pushed the door open. Casually looking around the destruction inside. "Interior decorating?"

Becky stopped as she was zipping up her bag. "Sure. Let's call it that."

"Much as I'd love to delve into that, you still owe Sasha an apology."

Sasha smiled and leaned her head onto Bayley's shoulder. She'd promised not to start anything, but she couldn't help sticking her tongue out at Becky for just a split second.

"Don't think I didn't see that sweetie." Bayley whispered for her ears only. Her strong hand working down Sasha's back and grabbing a handful of her perfect little peach bottom. "No more of that if you want anything tonight."

Becky whirled around ready to start yelling but her head went blank when she watched their little display. Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to not think about what Bayley's hand was doing back there or the little moans that escaped Sasha.

Bayley snapped her fingers when she recognized the glazed look in Becky's eyes. "I asked you to apologize Becky. Now, can you do that for me?"

The Irish wrestler's immediate reaction was petulant dismissal but then a little voice in her head reminded her that Sasha hadn't seemed to be making an aggressive move, and she had hit her rather hard. "Can I see it?" She asked Bayley instead of the woman in question without a thought. Reaching out with her hand and letting it hover next to Sasha's cheek, waiting for the dark haired woman's approval.

She nodded and pulled the icepack away so Becky could touch the bump she'd made. Fingers gliding gently across so she wouldn't make it worse. The soft blue hair against her fingers sending tingling sensations shooting up her arm, and she had to retreat back to herself. Quickly hiding behind her snarky wit. "It's not that bad. But if it'll make Walmart Boss happy, I'll say it. I'm sorry yer gigantic head got in the way of me arm. I'll try an' be more careful next time." False sincerity dripping from every word.

Without being asked Sasha voluntarily separated from Bayley and made sure the door was closed before leaning against it. Her own body thrumming from just anticipating what would happen next. She'd never really seen Bayley work from the outside looking in and the opportunity was an undeniable thrill. Especially considering how stubborn she knew Becky was from all the way back in NXT.

She was happy to just sit back and watch the fireworks.

Bayley sighed and shook her head in disappointment. Lesson one hadn't gotten through yet. She wasn't going to tolerate anyone trying to hurt Sasha, physically or otherwise. If Becky got in line she'd enjoy the same protection, but obviously that hadn't sunk in.

She took several deliberate steps closer the redhead. Not at all shocked when Becky stood her ground in a clear challenge, not giving an inch. "Now I think I've been very nice. Haven't I Sasha?" Not having to look back to know Sasha was nodding along. "And you are throwing that back in my face."

"Excuse me not jumpin' fer joy. If you forgot I'm sort of out a job now. No thanks to you." Becky spat out defensively. Not liking how intimidated she actually felt and the wayward thoughts that Bayley wasn't close enough right now. She was like a lighthouse during stormy seas and it was impossible to not be drawn in by the siren call.

Bayley fixed Becky to the spot with a glare and stepped closer, invading her personal space and stopping so close she could feel the heat coming off the Irish woman. The flush of her skin, and hitch in her breath easily evident at such close range. "And yet I'm the person you keep pissing off. The only person who could maybe give you that back." Leaning her head close enough to brush the tip of her nose against Becky's cheek and whisper into her ear. "Doesn't make you seem that smart. Does it?"

She expected the reaction before it even began and was ready to grab Becky's arm the second she started raising it in anger. The action only serving to make her angry enough to try hitting her with the other arm which Bayley easily blocked as well.

"Not smart Becky." Was all the warning she gave before using her leverage to slam Becky against the wall and pin her arms above her head. Letting her body press tightly against the other woman so she couldn't move an inch. "You're off your game tonight."

Becky struggled uselessly against the unyielding pressure and strength. "Screw you and yer little whore."

Quicker than the eye could see Bayley's palm met Becky's cheek with a resounding crack that had Sasha cringing in sympathy. "One more word demeaning about Sasha and I can make this night a whole lot worse for you."

"I'm sure." Becky snarled as her struggles decreased. Words her only weapon right now. "How can this night be worse?" She asked rhetorically. All the fight leaving her when she started to notice how Bayley's body pressed into hers. As frustratingly comforting as it was humiliating. She couldn't decide if she wanted to push her away or arch her own body closer.

"If you weren't being so stubborn and stuck in your own head, you'd shut up and listen to me." Bayley sternly pointed out. Staring into Becky's guarded eyes and spotting the moment her words finally hit. A brief unguarded view into the exhausted, stressed, and scared woman that lied behind those beautiful hazel eyes. "Are you done? Don't say anything, just nod baby."

It took a while, but Bayley was patient. Eventually Becky nodded and her mouth didn't move. Her eyes locked onto Bayley's, unable to look away like she was under a spell.

"Good girl. Now this is going to be the last time I ask. And if I don't get a sincere response than you'll find out how this night can get worse for you. So please, repeat after me. I'm sorry for being mean and hitting you when you didn't deserve it Sasha." Bayley said with finality. She wasn't kidding either. This was going to be her last chance.

Becky's jaw tightened and she contemplated disobeying for a second. That thought flying from her head the next second when Bayley tightened her grip and she finally couldn't stop her body from responding to how close they were. A tiny, raspy moan that couldn't be mistaken filling the quiet bubble. "Fine. I'm sorry for... for being mean and hitting you when you didn't deserve it Sasha."

Her apology had started off weak but once Becky looked over at Sasha and saw past her own wall it became genuine. The two women locking eyes and letting their bitter rivalry take a back seat for now. Nodding her acceptance of the apology and letting it lie for now.

"There. Was that so hard?" Bayley said as she let go of her grip on the redhead and gently smoothed down the vermillion strands of hair that were getting in Becky's eyes. Taking her sweet time backing away and taking great pride in the almost imperceptible shivers that accompanied her every move.

Now that Bayley wasn't pressed against her Becky could think again. "I still think she should be more careful doin' that durin' a match. Thought it was you comin' after me."

To her surprise the other woman nodded. "She probably should, and we'll be sure to talk about that." Bayley said as a matter of fact. Her face quickly softening into a sad smile. "But for now, I need you to do something for me. I'm hungry and me and Sasha want some company in catering before we go home. How about it? They have quinoa!"

Becky didn't know why she was even considering it. She should just say no. Why the hell would she say yes?

"We can talk about how I'll let you keep your job."

That was a pretty good reason to say yes.

* * *

It felt surreal to be sitting with Sasha and Bayley around a table like nothing was wrong. The odd stares they'd gotten from everyone in Catering when they'd entered together after that match proved Becky wasn't the only one who knew how weird this looked.

She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and slouched down to eat her bowl of quinoa. Although Becky ended up doing more pushing the food around than actually ingesting it.

Bayley had insisted they bring their bags with them and Becky hadn't cared enough to put up a fight. She'd already been packed anyways so what did it matter.

They ate in relative peace for a few minutes before Bayley had enough of the subtle approach. "We aren't going to talk till you actually eat."

Becky's eyes rose up from the table and looked at Bayley. Unhidden care stealing her breath away and making her blush like some little schoolgirl whose crush complimented their outfit. Unused to feeling so cared for with just a simple glance. Immediately chastising herself for thinking, even if only for a moment, that she could trust Bayley. She couldn't let that happen. Couldn't let herself repeat the same mistakes. So even as she followed along and spooned some more admittedly delicious, and much needed quinoa she had to force a scowl. "There. Happy?"

Bayley just smiled through it, undeterred by the adorably tiny angry expressions Becky's mouth made. At least she was eating something. No doubt if she hadn't forced it on the redhead it wouldn't have been a priority for her anytime soon. "I'm happy if you're healthy." She honestly said. Quickly moving on like it wasn't a big deal and not giving Becky time to overthink it, "So let's just get right to it and cut to the point. I don't want your career to be over. But I'm not going to let you off the hook. I did win fair and square, so I do deserve something in return for letting you go back on the stipulation. Right?"

Becky hated that she couldn't disagree. She could see Bayley's web but couldn't stop herself from walking right into the trap. "I guess."

"I didn't ask you to guess. Do you agree that I deserve something in return for being so generous?"

Sasha was having a surprisingly fun time watching the two clash, but she was getting a little tired of everything being about Becky. "I think that sounds super fair." Making sure to scoot her chair a little closer so she could slither her arms around Bayley's neck and pull herself closer to her favorite pillow. "You're like, the queen of fairness."

It was impossible for Bayley to hold back a goofy, lighthearted smile at how blatantly jealous and needy the other woman could be. She was lucky that it fell more on the cute side than vindictive right now. "Thank you cutie, but I really want to hear from Becky right now."

Sasha wiggled her eyebrows at Becky, making sure to keep eye contact as she pressed her lips against the strong column of Bayley's neck. Satisfied with herself when she noticed the metal spoon the redhead was holding bend out of shape like it had been melted down just slightly.

"Ok. I agree that you deserve something." Becky had to concede.

"Good to know we can agree." Bayley said in a jovial tone. "Now the question is what do I deserve." Acting as if she didn't know the answer already.

Becky had plenty of comebacks to that but bit her tongue. She didn't want to make things worse and Bayley held the key to her future right now.

Bayley let the tension build and waited till it looked like Becky was seconds away from breaking. "I always wanted to have a personal butler. How are you with ironing?"

Becky blinked and had to make sure she heard right. "You want me. To be your butler?" Her pride raising in protest. "There's no way I'm doin' that."

"Really? Oh well." Bayley lamented and stood up. The quick movement surprising both Sasha and Becky. "Best of luck with your future endeavors. Let's go Sasha." Picking up both their bags and starting to walk away before Sasha had even started following. The blue haired woman scrambling up from her seat and quickly catching up outside the Catering doors.

"What was that?" Sasha asked in confusion.

Bayley didn't answer until they were standing out in the garage. Smiling sweetly and placing a small kiss on the cute, confused face of her girl. "Wait for it."

Less than thirty seconds later the door to the garage burst open and a flash of red shot out of them.

Becky was breathing hard from sprinting out here at full speed. She'd thought maybe they'd already be gone but to her embarrassment the two were leaning against their rental car and waiting like they were expecting her. A flash of humiliation burning through her when she realized that she'd been played once again. She shouldn't be getting out maneuvered by Bayley of all people but here she was.

It made no sense. How did the naïve, seemingly dim woman she'd turned on in NXT get inside her head so easily? It was like a game of chess, and Bayley was two steps ahead. A counter perfectly in position every time she made a move.

"Change your mind Becky?" Bayley said innocently. "I think you'd look pretty damn good in the outfit."

Becky bit back a growl knowing she had no other options and walked calm as she could over to Bayley. The brunette's raised eyebrow challenging her to keep going. "You'll let me keep wrestling?"

Bayley's heart cracked a bit at the raw vulnerability she heard in those words but now wasn't the time. She raised her hand and let the back of her knuckles trace the mark she'd made on such a pretty face. "Of course. I'd never want to take something you love so much."

Becky bit her lip and finally nodded. "Alright… Then I'll do whatever you want."

The extra concession in those words made Bayley grin. Even if Becky didn't know it yet, she was hers now. It was just a matter of time.

"Good to know. Here's your first job." Bayley said and dropped the car keys into Becky's hand. "Sasha and I would appreciate having a little time. Just make sure to get us to the hotel in one piece. Thanks baby." Giving the redhead a quick peck on the cheek before she could even think about what was happening and slipping into the backseat of the car with Sasha at her side.

Becky stood outside for a few seconds as her mind caught up with what just happened.

Shaking herself and taking a deep breath before throwing her bag into the passenger seat in front, sliding behind the wheel and turning on the car.

"Drive slow. I don't want a bumpy ride." Sasha requested from the back with glee. It made it extra fun that Becky couldn't say anything back now. A victorious smirk growing when the redhead did nothing but nod.

They began to roll down the street at a leisurely pace. Becky's eyes darting back and forth between the road and the rearview mirror where she could see Sasha wrapping herself around Bayley like she'd die without the contact.

Bayley sighed and pretended to be annoyed by Sasha's clinginess. "Are you going to be like this all the time now that she's here?"

Sasha pouted and began showering Bayley's neck with tiny kisses. "You were mine first. I'm just making sure she knows that." Letting her hands rove up and down the powerful thighs that were always on her mind. "You can't be mad at me for that. It's your fault I'm so in love with you anyways."

"You've got me there Princess." Bayley let Sasha continue for a little longer. Knowing that Becky was looking back even if the Irish woman was trying her best to hide the furtive glances. Eventually she stopped the wandering hands in their tracks and lowered her voice to purr in Sasha's ear loud enough for the words to carry into the front of the car. "But don't think I forgot that little stunt you pulled earlier. It's very rude to stick your tongue out at others. But if you want to do it anyways, I can think of a far better use for it."

Sasha swallowed and raised her eyes up to look in Bayley's. A warm, but dangerous glint in them that had the smaller woman burning with need. Silently pleading for permission and sliding down to her knees on the floor of the car. Hands gently running up the denim jeans that covered her prize and waiting till she received a commanding nod before her fingers deftly undid the button on top and worked the zipper slowly down. The metal sound deafeningly loud in the confined space. "Thank you, Daddy."

Bayley pet the top of her head and caught Becky's eyes in the rearview mirror. "You're welcome Princess. But I'm getting a bit impatient." Smirking and leaning back into her seat when the hazel eyes quickly turned back to the road.

Sasha took the hint and grabbed a hold of the jeans around Bayley's shapely hips and slowly shimmied them down to her ankles. Gently teasing the other wrestler's muscular thighs with her fingernails as she moved in between those gloriously spread legs like a puzzle piece that finally found it's perfect place. An alter she'd worship at all day if Bayley let her.

Becky wasn't sure if a steering wheel could break from just the force of her grip, but she was definitely testing that right now. The sudden turn of events in the backseat had her more than a little hot under the collar and it took a great amount of restraint to keep forcing her eyes back on the road.

"Right there, Princess. You're such a good girl for me." Bayley moaned and Becky quickly realized that not looking was just as bad, if not worse than if she could see what was happening.

Her imagination was her greatest enemy right now and the few brief glimpses of Bayley's naked thighs wrapped around Sasha' blue hair threw extra gasoline on the fire. Picturing the two women coming together made it almost impossible to focus on the road. They complemented each other perfectly, dark, tan, mocha skin mixing together like a delicious recipe.

Try as she might to not pay attention it was proving to be a far more herculean task than she could handle.

"Eyes on the road Becky." Bayley reminded her breathlessly. Their eyes meeting in the mirror once again when Sasha decided to redouble her efforts.

Unhappy that Bayley was paying any attention to Becky when she was going down on her. An affront that she needed to challenge. She had to remind Bayley why she was hers first.

"Ugh! Keep going sweetie." Bayley groaned out as her eyes closed and she wound Sasha's hair around her fist and pulled. The slight pain at her scalp only revving up Sasha's passion. Desperate to show Bayley that she knew her better than anyone else. "You're so pretty nestled in between my thighs. Your hairs so soft. Damn, you look so beautiful sweetie."

Now that's just unfair Becky thought. The tiny little details doing nothing to help her stop thinking about what Sasha was doing.

Normally with no one else around Becky would be irritated by having to stop for a red light but she welcomed the break… Until she didn't.

Bayley moaned and used her grip on Sasha's hair to grind herself against the other woman's face. Knowing that the blue haired woman loved it when she made it obvious how much she was enjoying herself. "I love you so much Princess. You're always gorgeous. Isn't she Becky?"

Becky was a little shocked by the question and just managed to get out a shaky, "Sure." Suddenly wishing the light would turn green so she had the excuse of having to focus on the road.

"You didn't even look though. How can you know that she always looks gorgeous if you haven't seen her now? Just doesn't seem possible." Bayley innocently said. Even if the noise coming from between her legs was anything but innocent. Sasha was definitely a messy eater, but it was hard to complain.

She only turned her head for just a second but that was long enough for the image to be burned into her mind forever. Quickly looking back to the road to try and act normal but miserably failing right away. "Yer right. She's gorgeous." Hoping that admission would be the end of this little conversation. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up without going insane.

Bayley smirked and refocused on Sasha. That was enough for now, she didn't want to push the redhead too quickly. "We're almost at the hotel Sweetie." Closing her eyes and basking in the feeling. The little warning enough to make Sasha stop teasing entirely and start hitting all the spot she knew drove Bayley wild. "That's it Beautiful. Almost there."

Becky kept her eyes firmly on the road in front of her. Not even daring to try and look back as Bayley's moans hit a zenith. The noises coming from her mouth painting a picture more vivid and enticing than any work of art she'd seen in all their worldly travels.

It was maddening in the best way and Becky had to squeeze her legs tightly together, suppressing a groan of her own and trying to ignore the raging fire between them. Angry at her body for betraying her like she was some overly hormonal teen boy. Her self-restraint getting quite the test.

Sasha took her time languishing over Bayley's thighs and making sure to clean up every precious drop between them she'd missed. Content to stay down there as long as she was allowed, until Bayley pulled her up for a sweet kiss that signified the end of her fun for now.

"I love you so much Princess. Now don't stick your tongue out at Becky again. Alright? The next time won't be as much fun for you."

"Yes Daddy. I promise not to stick my tongue out at Becky." Sasha sincerely said. "Unless you want me too." She added with a grin. Quickly stealing another kiss as she helped shimmy Bayley's jeans back up her legs. "I love you more than anything."

"Even Ryu?" Bayley asked as she finished buttoning up her jeans and pulling Sasha up to straddle her lap. Working her fingers gently through the mess of hair she'd created in her pleasure.

"I plead the fifth." Sasha said and pressed her lips against Bayley's.

Bayley chuckled into the kiss before returning and escalating it. Finding the other girl's tongue with her own as they danced together. Losing track of time until she felt Sasha trying to grind her pelvis against her jean clad thigh. Using her strong arms and easily lifting the light ball of hormones off her lap and setting her back on the seat next to her. "Later Princess. Patience."

Sasha huffed and crossed her arms across her chest to stop herself from taking care of the problem herself. She knew from experience what happened when she did that without permission and she'd rather not go through that again. "I hate that word. I'm going to call the dictionary people and have them take it out."

"You do that. I'm sure they'll get back to you." Bayley supplied with a laugh. Giving in just slightly and wrapping her arm around Sasha.

"We're here." Becky rasped out. Amazed that she was even able to get that out with how dry her throat was. Her hands frozen on the wheel even once she came to a stop. Scared of what she'd do if she let her hands off.

Bayley smiled and leaned into the front of the car next to Becky. "Thank you, baby. Could you be a good girl and carry our bags up for us?" Waiting till she got a terse nod from the redhead who couldn't meet her gaze right now. "That's a good girl." She finished with a tiny peck to Becky's cheek and pulled back away.

It took a second for Becky to follow the two out the car. Taking several deep breaths and reminding herself why she was going through this. She needed this job no matter what or she'd have nothing.

"Here you go." Was the first thing she heard and before Becky knew it her arms were suddenly full of all their bags. "Be careful with mine. There's some fragile stuff in there." Sasha said with a smile, so wide Becky knew it was meant to annoy her.

"I didn't know your ego could fit in a bag. That's impressive." Becky sniped back with a satisfied smirk.

"Both of you stop. I swear, one day I'm just going to throw you two in a cage and let you have it out." Bayley stepped over to the two women and gave both them a warning glare. "You've both been part of this, and I'm done with it!"

Becky and Sasha both had the decency to look admonished but neither said anything.

Bayley wasn't having any of it and knew she couldn't allow this to fester. A quick idea coming to her that made a pleased grin appear on her face. "I'm not dealing with this right now. Both of you kiss and makeup… Did anything there make it seem like I was joking!" She added when neither woman moved.

Becky was sure she must have heard wrong. But her thoughts of questioning it flew out the window with how Bayley was looking at her. She couldn't risk it right now and didn't know if she even cared to try.

For just a second she compared Bayley to Charlotte but quickly decided that would only lead to more confusion and she was already barely holding herself together.

Sasha wasn't exactly thrilled either, but she wasn't going to even think of questioning Bayley when she was in this mood. Quickly covering the small distance between her and Becky and letting her hands sit on the redhead's hips. The shock of contact connecting their eyes.

Becky couldn't move if she tried. Her entire world focused down to Sasha's lips getting closer and closer till they finally connected.

They were softer than she'd imagined. Too tired to even pretend she hadn't been earlier.

She was acutely aware of Bayley standing there and watching but all her senses were tuned into Sasha.

The past month or so they'd been so caught up in their rivalry. This was quite the detour from that, but one that her body clearly felt was right even if she didn't want to agree.

Her brain nearly short circuited when Sasha got a little bold and licked her lips. Subtle hints of ambrosia setting her senses into overdrive when her brain realized what it was. The image of Sasha and Bayley in the back of the car roaring back to the front of her mind.

She could barely register the whining noise or the fact that it actually came out of her mouth when Sasha pulled away. Selfishly wanting more and trying to hold herself back.

"There. Now let's all go up to the room. It'll be an early morning tomorrow." Bayley started leading them towards the hotel, but Becky spoke up.

"I'll just bring this stuff up to yer room and then I'll see you in the mornin'." Glad that she'd get the chance to return to her own room and gather herself.

Becky could already feel her careful defenses crumbling in front of this disgustingly adorable duo.

Bayley laughed like Becky had just told a hilarious joke. "This isn't a day job Becky. You'll be staying with us from now on. I'll take care of calling ahead to the hotels and cancelling your rooms tomorrow. Don't worry about it." She waved her hand dismissively and wrapped it around Sasha's. "Watch your step with those bags. The curb is pretty steep."

If you'd told Becky earlier that this was how her night would be ending, she'd probably say you were crazy. She still felt like maybe this was some weird dream her subconscious created but that seemed unlikely.

She'd placed the bags on the floor of the hotel room and before she could even think Bayley was already there. "Thanks Becky. Now I'm just going to need one more thing from you for the rest of the night."

"Out with it then." Becky knew she was being curt, but she honestly didn't know how she was going to last having to be around Bayley all the time.

Bayley noted her attitude but let it slide for now. "Can you stand over here for me?"

The question was so innocuous, but Becky knew there was more to it. She followed Bayley's instructions to the corner of the room near the entrance. "Here?"

"Perfect." Bayley said like a proud parent who she'd just brought back a high grade on a test. "Now just hold your arms out wide."

Becky had no idea what was going on here, but she didn't question it. If it got Bayley to leave her alone for a bit, then it'd be worth it. She felt like a scarecrow or something similar. Arms stretched out to her side like she was trying to stretch and open up her chest.

"That's great. Stay like that till I tell you otherwise." Bayley said like it was nothing and walking back over towards the bed where Sasha was sitting in wait.

Becky didn't know how to react. It was almost too surreal. "What? Yer kiddin' me."

Bayley slowly turned around and walked back to Becky. Face showing no signs that she was playing around right now. "You don't know better, but if I tell you to do something. I'm most certainly not 'kidding' you. I've asked you to do something very simple for me. I'd expect anyone could do it, but if you can't than I guess I don't have much of a place for you."

Becky mumbled under her breath and looked down at the ground.

"I can't hear you Becky. And when you want to talk to me, I expect eye contact. I don't tolerate poor manners."

Hazel eyes rose up and Becky told herself she obeyed so quickly just so she could get this over. "Fine. I'll do it. I just don't get it is all."

"You've got a job tonight. That job is being the best clothes hanger you can be." Bayley said and casually slipped out of her jacket. Carefully folding it in half and draping it over Becky's outstretched arm.

Becky opened her mouth to protest but Bayley swiftly pressed a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Clothes hangers don't talk, do they?" Bayley posited with a raised eyebrow. Smiling in the face of how clearly upset Becky was. Gently patting her cheek in a patronizing manner. "Good girl."

Becky could hardly believe Bayley had the gall to do that to her. It set off something inside of her that sent her pulse racing. Just the way the other woman completely ignored her and walked back to Sasha made her feel things she'd never felt before.

She watched unmoving as Bayley settled in front of the bed and suddenly yanked Sasha by her ankles down to the edge. A little squeal of surprised elation coming from the blue haired woman. She loved it when her Daddy took control of her body and put all those hours in the gym to good use.

She somehow stayed quiet as Bayley took off both their shirts. Leaving on their bras for now and walking back across the room to toss Sasha's shirt over one of her arms. Becky should have known something up by the way Bayley allowed her to get a good eyeful of their fit bodies and the little grin she had on.

Bayley knew this would get a reaction and she was waiting for it. Casually tossing her shirt over Becky's face like it was a hood. Blocking the Irish woman's sight and leaving her in darkness.

It took everything in Becky to not react like she knew Bayley wanted. A small victory when she heard the other woman's footsteps move away from her.

That small victory was quickly wiped out when she realized what was happening.

Bayley took her time undressing Sasha piece by piece. Taking her time to carefully fold each piece of clothing and walk them over to drape on Becky's outstretched arms. Each trip back and forth adding just a bit of extra weight. Almost insignificant in normal circumstances.

"Alright Princess are you ready for me?" Bayley asked once Sasha was completely free of any clothing. Standing over the deceptively tiny woman with only her shirt off in comparison.

"I'm always ready for you Daddy. Whenever you want me."

Becky bit her lip under the shirt over her head. Her own ears once again her worst enemy.

The soft sound of leather dragging over skin was unmistakable to her own ears and if she pictured it hard enough Becky could almost feel it as if it was happening to her.

"Fuck." She muttered when Sasha's pleading moans hit her ears.

Before she could even think about why the noise in the room had stopped Becky felt a warm body standing right in front of her.

"Clothes hangers don't talk." Becky heard Bayley's calming, balm of a voice and the next thing she knew there was something being forced into her mouth. Reflexively closing it in return only to feel a sharp stinging pain on her ass that sent bolts of lightning all through her body. "Open." Bayley ordered and Becky could do nothing but obey. "Good girl."

It was obviously some kind of fabric that Bayley was using as a makeshift gag but beyond that Becky had no real idea until she came across a familiar heady aroma that she'd only tasted on Sasha's tongue before. Groaning against the lacy material and trying not to think about it.

She wasn't sure how much longer she stood there but every second of it was pure torture. Being able to hear every tiny squeak of the bed and every tiny sound from the most beautiful women she could think of but not seeing any of what they were doing.

It could have been hours, but all Becky was able to think about anymore was the sounds on the bed and her exhausted shoulders. Mockingly shaking out of her control and threatening to drop the clothes that draped over her arms.

Time stopped mattering and she wasn't sure which way was up anymore.

But she couldn't disappoint Bayley. That much she knew. Nothing else mattered right now even as exhaustion made her arms feel like heavy chains were dragging them down.

She'd fallen so deep in her mind to focus on the pain and deal with it that she didn't even notice right away when Bayley's face was suddenly in front of her again.

"I'm so proud of you Kitten." Bayley said so happily, and Becky didn't pause for a second as a flood of relief surged through her body.

Becky didn't feel it when Bayley took the clothes off her arms and just kept them spread wide. She hadn't been told to put them down yet.

"You can put your arms down now." Bayley allowed and Becky would have collapsed on the spot from exhaustion if the other woman wasn't there catch her. Holding her with just the right amount of pressure to make Becky feel supported like she never had before. "You were such a good girl for me, and I know that was really hard. How about you come to bed with us and get some rest. What do you say Beautiful?"

Becky nodded without a thought, cradled against Bayley's chest and not caring for anything else right now. Her eyes fully glazed over and absolutely lost in the moment.

The next thing she knew was the world flying out from under her feet as she was swept up in Bayley's arms bridal style and then being set gently down on a soft mattress like she was the finest glassware and Bayley was worried she'd crack.

If Becky had half a mind right now, she'd question why she felt warm on both sides but was far too exhausted to care since it felt so good.

For the first time in more than a year Becky wasn't thinking about her title or worrying about tomorrow when she finally fell asleep.

"Goodnight Princess. Goodnight Kitten." Was the last thing she remembered hearing.

She'd be upset about it in the morning, but for now everything made sense. And that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Becky noticed in the morning was how relaxed and at ease she felt.

It wasn't a feeling she'd often felt since she'd created The Man and it seemed uncomfortably foreign.

There was a warm, woolen blanket over her, and she couldn't help noticing how good it smelled. Like springtime back home in Ireland, early in the morning when the sun could still break through beneath the clouds.

She felt relaxed all the way up until she lazily stretched her arms above her head and the joints in her shoulder screamed at her in exhaustion. The dull pain an inescapable reminder of what happened last night. That rested state she'd been enjoying falling away in an instant, replaced with a scowl, angrily throwing the blanket off and onto the carpet.

Becky took a moment to look around and saw that she was all alone. The only reminder that Bayley and Sasha had been there was their bags sitting next to the door.

She could only look over towards that corner of the room for a second before she was blushing in embarrassment and to her great irritation, excitement at how Bayley had treated her. It was infuriating and just thinking about it was sending Becky's blood pressure skyrocketing.

The room suddenly felt too small and her feet were on the ground before she could even process it. Crossing the room blindly and jumping into the bathroom so she could splash ice cold water on her face. The harsh chill settling her back in the moment and giving her something to focus on. Becky knew she couldn't allow herself to go down that road.

Becky stared down into the porcelain bowl as drops of cold water fell from her face. How could she have allowed herself to get in this position, and who the hell was this Bayley? If she'd known this woman was hiding behind the side pony and hugs maybe things would have been different in NXT.

But no, Becky couldn't allow herself to entertain the thought and splashed more cold water onto her face.

It did little to help. She'd opened the gates and every thought, every question that she had flooded in at once.

What was Bayley's endgame here? Why hadn't she been able to beat her? Why was she letting herself go through this? She should just cut her losses and leave, but something was holding her back. Her mind started taunting her with the echoes of what she'd heard last night. Hands gripping the countertop so tight that her knuckles started to hurt.

It was maddening, and she hated how she wished there had a least been a visual to accompany them.

"Fuck." Becky muttered. No matter how hard she tried to stop thinking about Bayley and Sasha she was fighting against the current, and the current was winning by a long shot.

Her body was singing and all she wanted was to press mute and ignore it. Subtly moving to the beat her mind created. A beautiful, tantalizing collaboration of sound and passion.

It was all too much. The room was too small again and she had to get out. Rushing back out of the bathroom towards the door. Carefully avoiding looking at the corner and focusing on the door handle.

She didn't even bother to slip on her shoes and opened the door ready to bolt. Only to walk right into the source of her unwanted fantasies.

"Woah there. Where are you rushing off too kitten?" Bayley asked innocently. Like last night hadn't happened and she was just wondering out of the goodness in her heart.

"Uh…" Words weren't connecting with Becky's mouth right now. She hadn't felt so at a lost for words in ages but one look at Bayley right now had her stumbling for anything coherent. "I-I-I had to… just uh go."

"Go where?" Bayley softened her expression after she saw the internal struggle Becky was going through. She knew exactly how powerful last night was and had to tread carefully. She knew Becky's history well and understood that it would take dedication and patience to help her through.

"I don't know." Becky answered honestly, too preoccupied with her own thoughts to lie. Her body felt like it was on fire, barely contained beneath her skin. Convinced that if Bayley took another step closer, she'd be scorched.

Bayley smiled at her and carefully let one of her hands rest on Becky's shoulder. "Well then how about we go back inside and maybe watch something till Sasha gets back. Does that sound ok?"

Becky shrugged, the weight of Bayley's hand making it difficult to do even that. She couldn't even think of anything beyond that hand. Just knowing the sounds it produced from Sasha last night made her question what it'd feel like on her skin.

"Becky!" The sudden noise pulled the redhead back out of her thoughts and immediately her eyes zeroed into Bayley's. "Do you want to do something else? It's ok if you do. Just be honest and tell me." She assured and slowly kneaded her fingers into the tense muscles of Becky's shoulder.

The movement did little to help Becky's line of thought. Feeling the strength and dexterity in those fingers only gave her more to imagine. "Watchin' somethin' is fine." She managed to get out. A little confused with how Bayley was treating her. She'd been expecting- maybe even wanting- the firm, demanding woman from before because it was all she used to know, but this was something different. It was almost like she knew what was going on in her head. It was actually... nice.

She felt like Bayley actually wanted her to be there, but she banished that thought as soon as it came. This was just convenient for the curvy woman. She'd leave. She already had Sasha and the two had a bond that Becky couldn't hope to challenge… Wait. Did she even want to challenge?

It was all starting to be too much again. Becky's preprogrammed defense mechanisms after a session kicking in out of necessity. She couldn't let Charlotte hurt her. Not again.

Bayley frowned, even looking into Becky's eyes they might as well have been in different rooms. She let her hand slowly run down the length of Becky's arm and gently took the redhead's hand into hers. "Come on gorgeous. You still like _Parks and Rec_?" Getting only a noncommittal single nod. "Can I get a little more than just a nod?"

Becky swallowed and let Bayley pull her back down to reality. "Yeah… Yeah I still like it."

Bayley waited for a few seconds till she was sure Becky was done. Giving her hand a small squeeze and smoothly leading her over to the small sofa opposite the television and sitting them both down.

She was glad to see Becky slowly start to come back to herself and actually pay attention to the show. Truth be told, Bayley couldn't have recalled a single detail of the episode. Too focused on watching the Irish woman from the corner of her eye. Making sure to be right there through it all. She understood well enough that leaving right now would be a mistake. It would only reinforce the bad habits Becky'd been shown were normal.

The sound of a genuine laugh at some joke on screen pulled an equally genuine smile out of Bayley, glad that she could witness that tiny moment, and that Becky felt comfortable enough for it to happen.

Both of their attention turned to the door when it flew open, Sasha walking in dressed in a distracting, sparkly, blue bodysuit that she must have got while on her errand since Bayley would certainly remember seeing that when they'd left earlier. It was tight in all the right places and showed off a large slice of mocha colored skin with a deep neckline that had two pairs of eyes focused on only her.

Becky didn't even notice the hook around Sasha's finger's or the garment bag draping over the petite woman's back.

"I'm back. Line took forever." Sasha said. Quickly setting the bag onto a hook and walking over to where they both sat on the couch. Bending down over the armrest and smirking at the feel of both women's eyes on her chest. It was hilariously easy to push their buttons. She always felt appreciated by Bayley's gaze and she was a little surprised to find she didn't mind Becky's.

If Bayley made her feel appreciated, then Becky's poorly disguised lust made her feel powerfully wanted. She could see herself having a lot of fun with this dynamic.

Sasha wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to steal a kiss from her Bayley and let their lips dance for a few seconds. "It was sooooo boring. I had to treat myself to a present after that. You like it?" She asked with a grin, standing back up and turning to give Bayley a full view.

"Of course I do. You could make a trash bag beautiful." Bayley cooed. Pulling Sasha back down into her lap and smiling at the cute giggle it produced. "Who are you trying to impress, huh? You know we have to leave soon, and you wear this?"

Sasha shrugged like she didn't have any idea the affect she had on Bayley, but she was keenly aware of what they were doing to Becky. The redhead wasn't- or couldn't- hide the lust in her eyes as she watched them, sending a bolt of excitement straight through the blue haired wrestler. It was new and odd but strangely enticing. "Sorry Daddy. I guess you'll just have to deal till we get home."

Bayley's eyebrows narrowed and she grinned with the promise of retribution. "We'll see about that. But for now, how about you get up and bring Becky her new outfit."

That got Becky's attention, her eyes swiftly averting from Sasha's retreating ass and finding Bayley. "What?"

"Did you think I was kidding when I mentioned that? You've got to dress for the job."

Becky crossed her arms and found it in her to scowl over at Bayley. "I'm not wearin' whatever shite you got me, so don't waste yer time tryin'."

Bayley laughed at her petulance and just shook her head. Standing up, accepting the garment bag from Sasha and holding it out for Becky to take. "You can change in the bathroom if you'd like. Although I'm sure neither me or Sasha would say no to a little show."

The scowl remained firmly in place and Bayley just smiled in victory when Becky took the bag from her in a huff and stormed into the bathroom.

By the time the door reopened Sasha was sitting in Becky's former spot on the couch and place her feet onto Bayley's lap. Her tiny feet roving the top of the other woman's thighs as Bayley scrolled through her phone with one hand and let the other rest on one of Sasha's knees.

They both turned to look as Becky slowly edged out of the bathroom with her eyes focused on the ground. Highly aware of the women's eyes and feeling remarkably self-conscious considering it wasn't anywhere near as bad as she'd expected.

Before she even knew it, Bayley was right in front of her lifting up her chin with a finger. "I knew you'd look so handsome in this." She noted with a smile. Her hands moving up to fiddle with the black tie and redo the haphazard knot. "My own gorgeous little redheaded James Bond."

The simple, yet elegant black suit was perfectly fitted to Becky's figure and she failed fighting a blush at Bayley's compliment.

Sasha was a little annoyed by Bayley's hands being all over the redhead. Call her selfish, but she wanted more time being the focus and knew just how to get it. "Wasn't James Bond cool though, and didn't lose when it mattered?"

Becky snarled at the reminder of how she'd even got in this situation in the first place. "Look who's talkin'." She snapped back, stepping around Bayley and moving towards Sasha intent on making her shut up when all her momentum was stopped. The fist wrapped around her tie holding her in place and turning into an effective collar.

Her fury at Sasha abruptly shot from her mind when she felt the odd sensation of Bayley's other arm wrapping around her stomach from behind and pulling her closer. Anger became the last thing on her mind when soft curves pressed against her back. Tiny shivers working through her abs at the easy intimacy of Bayley's fingers on her midsection.

"Don't worry baby, I'll get her to stop. Why don't you go get a little something for yourself downstairs. I don't want you working on an empty stomach kitten." Bayley softly spoke into her ear.

Becky found herself nodding before she knew it. "Fine." Partly because she didn't want to deal with Sasha right now and partly because she had to get away from Bayley before she just gave in to whatever this was.

Luckily there was a tiny coffee shop downstairs where she was able to calm down enough that she wouldn't punch Sasha the second she saw her. The caffeine doing wonders to help her mood along with the fresh fruit she'd snagged from the breakfast buffet.

"Hey girl! What are you doing over here?"

Becky looked up from her phone, surprised to see the always energetic Carmella smiling at her and slipping into the seat opposite her. "Just enjoyin' some coffee."

Carmella's smile faltered just a tad. "How are you doing after yesterday? What are you going to do now? I'm sure Cody's probably already called you about jumping over there."

It took Becky a second to realize what Carmella even meant. Everyone probably still thought her career in WWE was over after her match with Bayley. "I'm actually stayin'. Yer pal Bayley let me off the hook."

"Really? She just let the stipulation go like that?" Despite what most people think Carmella wasn't an airhead and she immediately knew there was more to this story.

Becky sipped at her coffee to give herself a moment. "Pretty much."

"Pretty much? What does pretty much entail?"

Becky faked a look down at her phone and stood up quickly. "Well look at that. I got to get goin'. Never a dull moment for The Man. You wouldn't know though. " Getting away to the safety of the elevator and away from Carmella's prying gaze. She knew that she and Bayley had been and still were relatively close and something in her eyes said she had an idea of what was going on.

The last thing she saw before the doors closed was a grinning Carmella winking at her and essentially confirming her suspicions.

The ride back up was over in a flash and Becky found herself back at the hotel room when she realized that she didn't have a key and needed to knock.

Her knuckles stopping just inches from the wood when she heard a loud smacking noise of skin on skin followed by a tiny yelp.

"Two more Princess and you're all done. Remind me again why this is happening." Bayley's sinfully sweet voice was just barely able to be heard through the door. Although that might have something to do with how close Becky's ear suddenly was to the door.

She couldn't even blame Bayley for making her listen this time, Becky wanted to. As much as she protested there was no lying to herself anymore about that.

"I've been a brat and was trying make you mad."

"Good. So, what are you going to do from now on?" Bayley asked before another loud smack made Becky jump and accidentally make contact with the door. "…Wait right there Princess, don't move a muscle. I'll be right back."

Becky cursed her own clumsiness and took a step back from the door as if that would somehow fool Bayley into thinking she hadn't been right up against it.

When she opened the door, Bayley wasn't at all surprised to see a flustered Becky doing her best to act casually and failing miserably. "Hey kitten did you get something to eat down there and not just coffee?"

"Yep. Had some fresh fruit." She said a little awkwardly. Keenly aware of what had been happening before she interrupted.

"That sounds good. Why don't you come on in for a second. We're almost done here." Bayley said and stepped aside just enough to give Becky room to squeeze past but not see anything inside. "But close your eyes for a few seconds sweetie. I've got to ask Sasha something first."

"O-Okay." Becky managed to stammer out, still trying to act like her insides weren't quaking from the invitation. Squeezing her way by Bayley who'd made sure to also make it so she couldn't sneak by without accidentally brushing up against the dark haired temptation. Following along to the command and closing her eyes tight so they wouldn't betray her like they desperately wanted.

"Sash, are you ok with Becky being here?" The question coming from Bayley's lips held more weight than for just this next moment. It was a sincere question that she wanted an honest answer from or else this couldn't work. It'd be a shame, but Bayley knew she couldn't let Sasha go and she'd never make her do something she didn't want to do.

There was a second of no noise that felt like a lifetime before Sasha's soft voice made its way to Becky's ears. "Yes... Yes Daddy, I'm ok with Becky."

"Thank you for being honest Princess. But you've still got one more and I think Becky here deserves it after you've been antagonizing her."

Sasha had half a mind to complain and extend this punishment but knew that Bayley would see what she was doing and deny her what she really wanted. But she couldn't deny that the thought of having Becky touching her like that sent a thrill through her body. No one could ever replace Bayley in her mind, but she'd always had chemistry with the redhead since back in NXT. They were too similar and some ways and far too different in others to always mix happily, but the results had always been full of passion one way or another. "Yes Ma'am. She does. Thank you for noticing."

Bayley rolled her eyes at Sasha still trying to gain brownie points, and she couldn't deny that it was working right now. They'd discussed Bayley's plan a little but actually going through with it was another thing entirely. She couldn't have been mad at Sasha if the reality of adding Becky was too much, but she was not so secretly pleased that wasn't the case. "That's nice to hear Princess. Alright Becky, you can open your eyes now."

The moment Becky opened her eyes she knew she was done for.

She hadn't even noticed Bayley walking up to her and using a hand on her back to gently guide her towards the bed and the hauntingly seductive sight on it.

While Bayley was completely clothed, Sasha's jewel encrusted blue bodysuit was pulled down to her knees over the top of the black calf rider boots on her feet. Down on her hands and knees clutching a pillow to her face. The expanse of delicious milk chocolate skin on display was enought to steal her breath away. If there wasn't a hand rubbing circles between her shoulder blades Becky would have thought the world froze.

"Go on Kitten. Do it. Don't you want to? After how mean she's been to you." Bayley's voice whispered into her ear and drove Becky's heart racing out of control. The brunette gently taking hold of her wrist and guiding her hand forward.

When her hand first came into contact with the tiny blue panties Sasha was wearing Becky couldn't help but suck in a deep breath before it came out rattling through her throat.

Bayley slid behind Becky and let her chin rest comfortably in the crook of the redhead's neck. "She's waiting for you." Using the wrist control to move her hand down till it came into contact with Sasha's skin. Warm and inviting to the touch. A slight red hue to the caramel skin that made Becky imagine switching places, her body reacting out of her control. "She's begging for it." Bayley whispered, her hot breath sending a shock of pleasure down to the redhead's core. "Don't worry, all you have to do is ask and I can give you what you want." Seemingly reading every one of Becky's deepest thoughts and desires with the ease of a picture book.

Becky's eyes slid closed to try and help regulate her racing heart. Completely unaware of how even though Bayley was still holding her wrist, her hand was rubbing down to Sasha's thighs and back up on its own power.

"Becky… Open your eyes sweetie." A whisper alone enough to send Becky's blood rushing from her brain. "You can't aim with them closed." She chuckled huskily.

It took a second for Becky to open her eyes again and it all still felt surreal. Bayley's soft, comforting warmth at her back and Sasha looking like the most delicious treat she'd ever seen. "H-How… How hard? I don't want to hurt her."

Bayley grinned and gave Becky a tiny kiss on the neck to show her appreciation for the redhead remembering who's in charge here. Not at all missing the inflection in those last words and what they meant. "You won't. Let me help you. Princess likes it a little harder. Don't you Sasha?"

"Yes Daddy. Please."

Becky didn't know if it was possible to climax from words alone but the mewling need in Sasha's voice had her twitching all over. Although Bayley's ever present warmth at her back wasn't helping matters.

"Good girl." Bayley praised Sasha and moved her hand from Becky's wrist to splay against the back of her hand. "Follow me." She whispered.

Becky let her hand follow Bayley's back and bit back a moan when Bayley's free hand started tracing a pattern of her own design just beneath her chest.

"You're doing great kitten. Ready?" She said like it was nothing. Like Becky wasn't close to falling apart in her arms.

All she could do was nod and watch as Bayley's hand propelled hers forward till it landed with a satisfying, strong smack against Sasha's backside. Letting out a shuddering breath at the contact Becky didn't even know she'd been holding. Hanging on by a thread when she heard the sharp cry and moan that her hand brought out of the beauty before her.

Bayley grinned wide as she felt Becky shuddering in her arms. Casually running her hand over the swell of the redhead's chest, palm running over the raised diamonds that poked through the fine material of Becky's suit. "I'm so proud of you kitten. I'm proud of you both but now we are going to need a few minutes. We'll meet you down at the car Becky."

"But-" Becky started, out of a selfish need for more even if she wouldn't actually admit it yet.

"No! We'll meet you down at the car Becky. Thank you for your help, but that will be all for now." Bayley said sternly and her hands were suddenly absent. A cold feeling left behind where they'd been, making Becky wish they were back on her body. She needed them like she needed air right now. "Go!" She commanded when Becky hadn't moved.

Even though her knees felt like mush Becky forced herself to turn on her heel and storm out with her head held high. She couldn't let Bayley know how much she'd been affected but her mind was screaming at her that it was a lost cause.

It was only when the door closed behind her that Becky leaned against the wall and tried to compose herself enough to walk normally.

Easier said then done after that.

A tiny ding came from her cell phone and Becky pulled it out to see a new email from WWE, opening it without a thought and nearly dropping it when she saw the preview for Smackdown tomorrow night.

'_The Queen comes to Smackdown this week! Tune in Friday to find out what's on Charlotte Flair's mind. The superstar requested time to address -'_

Becky stopped reading after that and felt like chucking her phone against the wall.

As if she didn't have enough on her mind already.

* * *

When they pulled into the arena's underground parking for Smackdown Becky had to take a deep breath and steady herself before getting out in plain view of all the other wrestlers that were also arriving. She saw The New Day sans Xavier, Alexa with the always present Nikki Cross, and Lacey strutting around in one of her garish outfits.

When she got out of the car Becky tried to act nonchalant and wiped off some imaginary dust from her suit. Casually walking to the back, opening the door and getting out of the way as Bayley stepped out with her championship proudly displayed on her shoulder. Dressed easily in black jeans and a simple white tank top.

She turned to offer a hand and help Sasha out of the car. Blue hair looking even more striking than normal with one of Bayley's old purple 'Hugger' shirts cut down to show off her midriff, and dark gray jeans that showed off her slender, perfectly defined legs. Greedily indulging in the brunette's lips like she did any time Bayley allowed them to kiss. Every second one that Sasha was grateful for.

After a few seconds Becky had to look away when Bayley's hand started to roam south on Sasha's body. That wasn't much better though because now she noticed the odd stares in their direction from the other talent.

Not only was Becky supposed to be gone from WWE after that match but even if she wasn't, Smackdown wasn't her show anymore. She could sense the questions in those stares and gave them all an evil stare in return, a warning to not even think about asking.

"Becky! Come!" Bayley's voice snapped her into quick action and she automatically fell into step behind the other two women. Making sure to grab up their bags without being asked.

They walked in mostly silence to Bayley's private locker room with Sasha clutching one of her Daddy's arms with both of her own, grinning like she had won the lottery and wanted everyone else to know.

Becky dropped their bags carefully onto the bench and just stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do. Unsure what Bayley wanted her to do.

Bayley had found a comfy chair to sit down in and Sasha had quickly found her favorite chair on the other woman's lap. Seemingly perfectly content with each other, reinforcing that little voice in Becky's mind that said she didn't fit, that it didn't make sense.

"So, am I jus' standin' here all night doin' nothin'? Cause I got to say, this is goin' to get borin' real quick." Becky dryly stated. Partly because it was a real question and partly to get Bayley's attention off the little brat on her lap.

Bayley's calm stare turned to her and Becky immediately was regretting her decision. The other woman's stare made it seem like she could see right through the expensive designer suit she wore, right past the high walls and sharp defenses she'd erected. "What do you want to do?"

The question was not what Becky had expected at all and she defaulted back to her safe, agitative response. "Bit o' whiskey and bein' anywhere but here'd be nice."

The calm look never left Bayley's face, but Sasha had been the cause of it so many times that she could see the dangerous fire smoldering through her dark eyes. She knew the redhead was lucky Bayley was waiting or there would be immediate consequences. But she also had no doubt that a tab was being kept.

"Is this really wise Becky?" Bayley asked in a bored tone that belied her instinctual yearning to deal with this right away. As much as everything in her called to claim the Irish beauty right here and now, nothing like that would happen till Becky asked for it. She had to consent and give herself freely or it wouldn't be right. That didn't mean it was easy for her to hold back or that she hadn't cheated a little last night.

"I don't know? Is it annoyin' you?" Becky asked sharply back. Arms crossed over her chest defensively as half her thoughts were focused on someone not even in the room.

Bayley narrowed her eyes dangerously and felt Sasha trembling in her lap. The tiny wrestler loved seeing the dominant, take-no-shit side of her mistress come out when it was directed at others. She'd followed Bayley down to the ring plenty of times just to watch it close up.

"It's starting to." Bayley warned. A calm ocean on the outside, but a sleeping storm inside.

Becky smirked and flashed a brief, fake smile their way. "Then I think it's very wise." A small fleeting satisfaction filling her.

"Well I think it would be best if you take a walk."

Becky knew she was digging a hole but couldn't seem to stop. "You do, do ya? I'll let you know when I start carin' what you think. Don't hold yer breath."

Sasha bit her lip as she looked back and forth between the two, more than a little excited from just watching them.

Bayley could tell something was bothering Becky, and she had a good idea what- or who that might be, but it wasn't an excuse to act like this. "I'm giving you a gift here. Take a walk and calm down. Go get yourself something to eat or whatever and come back when you're ready to be an adult."

"Screw you." Becky snarled out. There was too much going on in her head and it was easy to redirect her stress. "I don' even care anymore. Jus' let me quit, I'll go to AEW. Run the whole show over there. I don't need ya, neither of you!" Striding to the door, middle finger held up towards the other two women. Not even looking back for a second and slamming the door angrily behind making a loud noise that the entire arena must have heard.

She stormed away for about ten seconds before the regret took over and she knew exactly how big of a mistake she'd just made. For everything Becky had said, Bayley or Sasha hadn't deserved any of it. She hadn't lost herself like that in a long time.

Why was Charlotte's presence here tonight getting to her like this? She didn't normally have this problem, but it was almost all she could think about.

Becky thought about going back and apologizing right away but her pride wouldn't allow it.

Without even thinking about it she jut continued walking and took Bayley's advice. Eventually ending outside of Catering where she was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey Becky!" Carmella greeted her after putting down her phone. "Gotta say, love the suit." She said while running her hand down Becky's arm. "Makes you look all dashing."

Becky wasn't much in the mood and pulled away from the touch. "Thanks." She muttered. "I'm sorta in a hurry though." Becky lied. "Jus' want to get some food and get movin'."

"Oh…" Carmella said a bit dejectedly. "I won't get in your way then. Take care of yourself."

Becky was gone before Carmella had even finished her sentence. Moving into Catering, taking one look at the tables of food and stepping back out. Passing right past the other woman once again without a word or even a glance.

She walked around for a while till she found a less busy area where she could hear herself think. Becky leaned up against a wall and took a deep breath. She felt guilty for taking out her stress on Bayley but still wasn't ready to go back and admit that. There was a part of her that wanted to go back and accept the consequences, that wanted what Sasha had.

But she was scared. Scared to give herself over- to trust.

"Well, well, well, look at this. I guess Carmella wasn't talking out of her ass after all."

Becky squeezed her hands into fists so tight she was almost worried the bones couldn't stand it, but she welcomed the pain like an old friend. "I'm really not in the mood fer yer shit."

"Ahh, poor lil Becky isn't in the mood. Maybe I'll have to change that then. Nice suit by the way. Makes you look a tad… drab, but that's nothing new."

"What do you want Charlie?"

"That's it? Where's that famous Becky Lynch fire? You're usually better than this." Charlotte's voice was the most annoying contradiction of what sounded like genuine care and condescension.

"I told you, not in the mood fer you. Why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone." Becky countered weakly.

"When will you realize I'm trying to help you?"

"When will you realize I don't want or need yer 'help' anymore." Becky shot back and finally looked over at the blonde.

Charlotte smiled and sighed dramatically. "It's such a pity. You make this so difficult Becks. I give and give and give and you keep throwing that back in my face. It's almost like you want to end up all alone."

"Piss off."

"Does the truth hurt?" Charlotte mockingly held her hand over her cold heart. "You know I'm always here for you. No one else understands you. No one else knows what you really need Rebecca and if they did, they'd all run… But not me.

When had Charlotte gotten so close? Her large hand reaching out towards Becky in a tantalizing facsimile of compassion she'd always fallen for. Why did she know just what to say?

"I'm not scared, and I won't leave you. If you just admit you were wrong and show your Queen the obedience she deserves, I'll forget all about this last year." Charlotte always seemed to tower over Becky and The Man was nowhere to be found right now. "Come on puppy. I know you want to play."

Becky was lost and didn't even react as Charlotte stepped into her space and used her strong frame to press her back into the wall. The cold concrete at her back a polar opposite to the furnace pressing against her front. She was right, Charlotte did come back every time. That meant she really did care… Right?

"You're always going to be mine no matter how far you run. No one else would take you in a stray like you." Charlotte preened and one of her hands settled around Becky's neck. "You need me."

Becky opened her mouth to try and tell Charlotte off but the hand around her neck tightened just enough so all she could do was take in short shallow breaths that never fully satisfied her body.

"I didn't say you could talk bitch." Charlotte warned and suddenly her solid thigh forced its way between Becky's legs and pressed a long moan out of the redhead. "You're so ready for me I can feel it. What does that say about you, huh?"

Both of them had been so preoccupied they hadn't noticed the soft, purposeful footsteps coming their way.

"Funny. I thought you're supposed to be a Raw superstar, yet here you are on my show." Bayley's strong voice boomed through the hall and rippled through Becky's body like a wave. Calling out to her and breaking through Charlotte's hold over her attention.

Charlotte grinned and turned her head to look at sideways at Bayley. "Well hello to you too Bayley. As much as I'd love to have a chat, I'm sort of in the middle of something right now."

"And that's sort of the problem here." Bayley's warm demeanor quickly shifted and even Charlotte could feel it. Though she didn't back down from the challenge.

"What problem? This?" Charlotte asked innocently as she flexed the fingers around Becky's throat and squeezed to the edge of real discomfort. The redhead trying to find the air for their old safe word and failing. "Trust me, Rebecca here is perfectly fine. But if you'd like to verify that yourself, I could show you she's well ready for me." Her free hand going to tease just below Becky's belly button.

"I'm going to give you a warning. Back off. I don't know what you're doing here tonight, and I don't care. Stay away from what's mine."

Charlotte blinked in surprise and her eyes moved back and forth a few times before she erupted in laughter. "Really? Is that why she still has a job? Oh, that's rich. She actually sunk that low." She kept fighting off chuckles and whispered so that only Becky could hear her, "Just remember she doesn't care like I do. She already has Sasha, you'll always be second place." A satisfied smile on her face when she noticed the redhead wouldn't meet her eyes. "Enjoy my trash Bayley. I'll be seeing you again soon."

Bayley suppressed a growl and just managed to hold herself back from rearranging Charlotte's face and getting a lengthy suspension most likely. "You're dangerously close to me losing my temper Flair. Back off. That's the last time I ask nicely."

Charlotte just kept grinning but did finally start to pull away. The pressure of her hand on Becky's neck finally relenting. "You're really cute Bayley. Glad to see you finally grew a backbone."

Deciding to ignore the blonde's obvious taunts Bayley addressed Becky instead. "Time to go Becky."

Becky had been frozen watching the exchange but started to move without question as soon as Bayley spoke to her. Sliding away from Charlotte and avoiding her roving, possessive gaze. As flippant as the blonde was on the outside, she knew without a doubt that Charlotte wasn't happy in the slightest. She could still remember what happened when she'd once spent too much time with Natalya- according to Charlotte at least. Wrestling for the next week had been hell.

When she got to Bayley's side Becky expected to be met with condemnation and anger but instead met with a pair of soft lips angling down over hers. It took a second for her brain to catch up to the fact that Bayley was actually kissing her for the first time and another second before she started to return it. She forgot all about Charlotte and would be hard pressed to remember her own name if you asked her right then.

It was over all too soon for Becky and she buried her head in the other woman's shoulder to let out a groan of frustration. Where before there'd been only passion, now there was something more. Something inherently Bayley and real.

"Are you good right now Kitten?" Bayley's voice came out concerned and, dare Becky say, loving. Charlotte's words still fresh in her mind. "Hey sweetie, look at me. Are you good?"

Becky nodded first but then remembered to say it out loud. "I'm good… Thank you ma'am." She added without even thinking about it. The smile she saw on Bayley's face well worth it.

In the background Charlotte pretended to throw up and rolled her eyes at the pair. "You know where to find me Rebecca. Don't forget what I said." Finally walking away and leaving the other two women by themselves. Completely confident that nothing Bayley did would change anything. Becky always came crawling back sooner or later. She'd see to that easy enough.

Becky tried to ignore Charlotte, but it was difficult to block it out completely. The blonde knew how her mind worked too well. She'd helped shape it after all. "I'm sorry I was an ass earlier." She apologized without being asked.

"You really were…" Bayley watched intently as the redhead exhibited all the tell tale signs that called out to her like a flashing beacon. "You want to be punished." She said as a fact rather than a question. The redhead's body reacting just to the words in a way that already said everything Bayley needed to know.

Becky's pride held her back from admitting it out loud, but she knew Bayley could feel it.

"You need to know I won't do anything you don't consent to. This isn't a one night thing. We'll give you all the time you need but if you really want this then all you have to do is say yes. We'll go at your pace but if you say yes then you're all ours." Bayley paused, needing to know Becky understood what this was. "Tell me you understand what I'm saying kitten."

"I do." Becky whispered into Bayley's neck.

Bayley smiled and let her hand rub up and down the redhead's back slowly. "Good. Now, do you want me to punish you tonight?"

It was a simple question, but Becky struggled to answer.

The silence went on long enough for Bayley to frown. She was disappointed but wouldn't force Becky into anything or try to manipulate her. "It's alright kitten. No pressure, we can just-"

"Yes… Yes, please Bayley…" Becky's shaky shy voice spoke up. "Please Daddy."

Bayley could only smile and hug the redhead closer. Shielding her from the outside world and pulling Becky into her own. There was bound to be more speedbumps along the way, but she was happy to savor the moment. "Good girl. I've got you now and I'm not letting go."

* * *

Bayley had made it clear when they'd gotten back to the room that nothing would happen until they got back to the hotel. Sasha had given Becky a knowing smirk and looked positively giddy the rest of the night, knowing what lay ahead.

Becky hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all night, and she'd never known simply waiting could be so frustratingly exciting. Every tiny touch or move from Bayley made it harder to hold back.

Luckily Bayley hadn't had a match tonight, just a short interview with Charly or one of them- Becky only had eyes for two women and didn't really pay attention to who was interviewing them. Which was why she didn't even flinch when Charly directed a question to her.

She'd been standing just off screen and the probing sometimes antagonistic backstage personality wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to ask her something after what had happened.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here Becky? And with the woman who beat you of all people. I think we deserve some explanation for this."

If Charly's intent was to stir something up, then she had no idea what she was playing with. Bayley didn't need to do anything grand or make a dramatic declaration to get the reporter to back off. All she needed to say was, "This is over," and catch her eyes for a brief second. The interviewer scampering away like the hounds of hell were chasing her.

Judging by how Becky's pulse raced from just that she didn't know if she could have handled watching Bayley have a match tonight. Everyone had their breaking point and she'd long since reached her own. She couldn't put it into words, but she could already feel her body calling out to the dark haired wrestler and they hadn't even really done anything yet.

The show couldn't have ended soon enough for Becky. Each second she had to wait heightened the tension in her body like a violin string getting ready to snap.

"Time to go." Bayley said and Becky had already picked up their bags before the other two had even stood.

They walked back towards the car park, but Bayley stopped about halfway there and wordlessly reached back to grab Becky's tie and yank her forward. Only moving when the Irish woman stayed in line with her left hip. Flanked on each side with crimson and indigo. A point of balance between the two.

"Sasha, could you drive? Me and Becky have to go over a few things." Bayley commanded.

The woman in question pouted for a second and made sure to squeeze herself closer to Bayley and give her a tiny, chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'm just going to be in the backseat cutie. Don't worry your pretty little head." Bayley played along and took a few seconds to hug the tiny girl closer and bury her nose into Sasha's blue hair.

"Exactly. Way too far. I'll need extra snuggles to compensate."

Bayley chuckled and reached out with her left hand, looping a finger through Becky's belt loops the moment she felt her inching away. "And you'll get them if you continue to be a good girl for me."

"And I wouldn't say no to pizza either for a cheat day." Sasha knew she was testing Bayley's patience but had a sure fire way to get her way and actually do something nice. "What toppings do you like Becky? We always split, because I will not eat pineapple on a pizza. There's a time and place for everything Bayley."

"Hawaiian pizza is good. I stand by that." Bayley declared nonchalantly. Not making a big deal out of how touched she was that Sasha was going out of her way to include Becky. She could be a brat, but deep down she knew that the younger woman was a softie at heart. If she deemed you worthy, Sasha was the type of person you'd want by your side when the world was ending. The person you'd trust to give you the truth even if it hurt.

"What's your take Becks? Fruit on pizza? Disgusting, or so bad just the thought of it makes you want to gag?"

Becky still felt a bit unsure about where she fit into this, but the earnestness of Sasha's hatred for Bayley's preferred pizza toppings was so absurd she could only laugh, her voice still a bit husky after what Charlotte did. "Sorry Bayley but I have to take Stitch's side over here."

"Stitch? Did you just compare me to a tiny alien?"

"Well… He's uh really cute and… um blue." Becky finished lamely.

Sasha had been prepared to be offended out of principle but couldn't be for obvious reasons. Besides, seeing Becky blush after just giving a compliment wasn't a sight she hated. It could be fun to find out what else would make her blush. "You're not so bad yourself. So, what do you want?"

"I'm good with whatever as long as it has green peppers, and spinach on it." Becky answered as calmly as she could. Bayley still had her quite literally hooked with a finger through her belt loop and it was hard to think straight. More than halfway towards saying screw it to her pride and begging.

"I can live with that." Sasha smiled at Becky before looking towards Bayley with her best doe eyes. "How about it Bayweee? Can we have pizza tonight? Plleeaassee."

Bayley knew there was a zero percent chance she could possibly say no after that. "That's our cheat day for the next week and we'll have to go workout in the morning." She stated as fact. Leaning over towards Becky and waiting till the redhead met her eyes. "But no pizza until after I remind Becky that she needs to be setting a better example." Using her grip to pull Becky into her arms and being selfish for a second. She really wanted to kiss Becky again without Charlotte as an audience.

Sasha thought she'd be jealous watching her Bayley lock lips with Elmo over there, but she trusted the other woman so much it never even entered her mind in the moment. It didn't stop her acting playfully miffed though. Exaggerating a pout and weakly pulling on Bayley's arm. "Where's my kiss?"

Bayley took her time pulling away from Becky's addicting lips. "Will that get you to drive without any more complaints?"

Sasha held her hand up to the heavens, palm outward. "I swear."

"Alright."

"Thanks Daddy." Sasha smirked and bypassed Bayley to press her lips against Becky's to the surprise of both women.

Bayley couldn't say she was upset at the misdirection. A tiny smile greeting the picturesque sight, blue and red melding together. Happy to watch the two beautiful women come together. All that passion they exuded when in the ring together finding a different avenue. She gave them their time but had to step in when she saw Sasha's hand start to creep down Becky's back. Now wasn't the time for that. Not yet. "I think that's enough for now."

The two pulled away from each other slowly. Sasha noticing for the first time what she assumed Bayley always had. For all her bluster and fire Becky was still that same girl from before. For just a second she saw a need to belong- to feel connected and it pulled at her heart. "You're beautiful. You know that, right?"

Becky knew she was blushing by the way Sasha's lips quirked into a pleased grin.

"I'd like to get to the hotel sometime tonight." Bayley teased. Ecstatic to see Sasha making such an effort.

After another minute they'd finally thrown their bags in the trunk and Sasha had got into the driver's seat.

Bayley opened the door and let Becky slide into the backseat first. Quickly slipping in after her.

Becky was noticeably nervous, though she tried to hide it.

"You know we've got to set some rules." Bayley started in her powerful voice. All traces of play gone. "First is obvious, be honest. If you're uncomfortable with anything, use your words. I'm not going to be happy if you aren't. Got it?"

Becky could only nod at first but quickly caught on when Bayley raised an eyebrow. "Yes ma'am."

"Good girl. Now we need to talk about safe words. I like to keep things easy. If I ask where you're at a simple green, yellow, red is fine. But that only works if you're honest with me. I know you have to trust me, but I need to trust you too."

Not for the first time Becky found herself falling under the spell of Bayley's voice. It was like a hug in audio form. Firm but comforting at the same time.

Bayley took a second to let her hand caress the redhead's cheek. A tiny goofy smile breaking through for a second when Becky's eyes closed, and she leaned into her fingers. "How about can opener for a safe word? Or have you still not figured out how to use one?"

Becky's eyes shot open and she gave Bayley an affronted glare.

"I'll take that as a yes. Can I hear you say it once, so I know?"

"Can opener." Becky replied, snarling a bit with no real bite to it.

Bayley smiled and patted the redhead's cheek. "There we go kitten." The car rumbling down the road beneath them as the brunette shifted her hand and cradled Becky's chin with her fingers. "Now that we have that out of the way I can deal with that attitude of yours."

Something in the way Bayley's voice dropped an octave set Becky's senses into overdrive. Every nerve in her body screaming for more.

"You know why this is happening. Correct?" She asked with a dangerous edge. Watching Becky's eyes begin to glaze over as she nodded. "Tell me why."

"Because I was trying to make you mad and was being disrespectful."

Bayley smiled softly at the speed of the response. "I don't want to punish you honey. I'd much rather be snuggling up under the covers with you and Sasha for the rest of the night, but we have to do this first. When we get to the hotel, I want you to stay right at my side till we get up to the room. Then I want you to take off your jacket, walk next to the bed and stand there till I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Becky was falling but for once she felt like there was a net waiting to catch her.

Thankfully it was only another minute till they got to the hotel or Becky was a little worried she'd go insane waiting with Bayley so close. She'd make sure to thank whoever made the arena so close to this hotel.

She could feel Sasha's amused eyes watching her restless feet as she stood next to Bayley waiting for the stupid, lazy, slow, frustrating, ugly smile having front desk clerk to get them their keycard. What about that was so hard and took this long?

The warmth of Bayley at her hip followed her all the way up to their room and the first second without it made Becky feel like she lost something important. A part of her she didn't even know she needed till it was gone.

She felt a warm body replace Bayley at her side and give her a gentle push towards the bed. "Breathe Becky." Sasha's whisper in her ear was comforting. A sentence Becky never thought would enter her mind. Biting her lip to hold in a moan when the other woman's tiny hands helped take off her suit jacket.

Becky made sure to follow Bayley's instructions to the letter and stood next to the bed like a statue. Waiting and holding back a shiver at the sound of a bag opening out of her eyesight. Mind going haywire just imaging what she couldn't see.

All of a sudden it was like someone had put heavy noise cancelling earphones onto her head and the entire room was completely quiet. For a second she wondered if the other two had left the room while she wasn't looking.

She almost jumped when she felt Bayley's body suddenly at her back. "Lie face down. Lay your head on the pillow." Becky hadn't even needed to hear the dark haired woman's voice to know it was her. "That means now." Bayley growled out. Using a strong hand to push the redhead so she fell forward onto the mattress. "I don't like waiting."

Becky bounced on the soft surface and drew in a shuddering breath of air at the unexpected feeling of falling. She had a hard enough time keeping her head on straight around Bayley when she wasn't doing anything at all. Her body was charged from simply feeling the dominant side of the brunette come out like this. Crawling herself into position without hesitation as her hands shook in anticipation.

"Good kitten." Bayley knelt down next to the bed and brushed her hand through Becky's crimson hair. "Give me your hand."

There was a tiny moment of hesitation, but Becky held out her hand, shuddering like a leaf in the breeze when Bayley's fingers grabbed hold of a delicate wrist.

Bayley swept Becky's hair away from her neck and reached down to pick up a simple, soft white silk scarf she'd gotten out for this. Letting the material tickle against the redhead's neck and introduce her to it slowly.

"I'm going to tie you to the headboard." Bayley narrated her movement. Even as loud as the call from Becky's body was, she wasn't going to rush. She'd take as much time as she needed. Carefully looping the soft fabric around the Irish woman's wrist and tightening the knot till it was snug but not overly tight. "Where are you gorgeous?"

"G-Green."

Bayley smiled even if Becky couldn't see and bent down to kiss the redhead's palm. "Good girl."

She repeated the process with the other arm. Wrapping the silk around the headboard and making sure they couldn't be undone from Becky pulling on them. "Still green?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Since this is your first time with me, we're going to go slow. You're going to stay dressed for this and I won't touch you under your clothes. Is that good?" Bayley asked.

"It's alright. Wouldn't say no if you wanted to go back on that last part though." Becky bit her lip as soon as the words left her lips. Charlotte never liked it when she 'mouthed off' and she expected a similar reaction.

To her shock she heard Sasha's muffled laughter and even a tiny chuckle from Bayley. "Oh, she's going to be fun."

"Sasha!" Bayley warned lightheartedly. Shaking her head at the blue haired devil and returning her attention to Becky. "This is a punishment, remember? You don't get everything you want tonight."

"But we do get pizza after." Sasha added and fell silent at Bayley's stern glare.

The curvy wrestler sighed and looked down at Becky, arms lashed to the headboard and showing off the tapered v of her back. She almost wanted to go back on her word and tear the white shirt off so she could see those beautiful muscles straining against the restraints once they started. "Are you ok with Sasha being here for this?"

Becky noted the mirrored words from when she'd walked in on Sasha and Bayley. Breath hitching in her chest at the significance of getting the same consideration Sasha had gotten. Charlotte's whispers in her head quieting down for now. "Yes." The single breathy word stretched out as her anticipation grew. Her entire body tingling with the need to be controlled and make the world start spinning again.

"Alright then." Bayley noted and stood back up. Her eyes sharpening and it seemed like she'd somehow grown taller in that moment. "On your knees, keep your head on the pillow."

Becky shifted her knees underneath herself and closed her eyes. Holding her breath as she waited completely at Bayley's mercy. Trust placed like a gift at the other woman's feet that she could stomp on and crush if she wanted.

She felt a single finger at the base of her neck slowly follow the line of her spine with just enough pressure so Becky felt it through her thin shirt. "It'll just be my hand tonight. You can count to ten, right?" Bayley teased with a grin that could be heard in her words alone.

"I can manage." Becky managed to croak out from her position. The first strike of Bayley's palm right after the words left her, stole the air from her lungs at the sharp pain. Knees already trembling and they'd barely started.

She felt Bayley's hand briefly soothe away the sting with her warm hand before raking her nails down Becky's thigh and digging into the soft skin through her pants. "Out loud kitten, or I'll stop right now."

"One."

Becky buried her face into the pillow for the next two quick strikes. Quickly counting them out and biting the pillow. Fingers curling around the white silk as the headboard creaked.

Bayley steadily increased the strength in her arm. Watching the redhead closely for any signs that this was too much. Even though Becky had agreed to be honest she was well aware that bad habits could be difficult to unlearn. Kneeling on the bed and letting her palm just rest on the redhead strong glutes after the fifth hit. Warm to the touch even through the layer of fabric. "Where are you at Becky?"

Becky was used to dealing with the pain from before and her body started to feel heavy and distant. Like even moving a finger would require maximum effort.

"We're right here baby. Don't float away on us. You've been so good and its almost done. Halfway there already." Bayley softly cooed. Her eyes turning to where Sasha was sitting. The blue haired woman than content just watching them for now. "Sash… Keep her grounded sweetie."

Sasha knew what she was asking without being told. Standing up from her spot and joining the two at the bed. She may be a bit of a brat- ok, more than a bit- but she could be perceptive too. She knew Becky had needed her time alone with Daddy but was pleased to be involved now.

She slowly splayed out on her side next to Becky. The redhead's eyes closed so tightly as her more body trembled Sasha wasn't sure she even knew she'd joined.

"Becky." Sasha called out the name like a song. Slowly dragging the back of her knuckles across the redhead's cheek until those beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open. Unfocused at first like she was high but eventually refocusing after some more coaxing. "There you are. I'm right here with you."

The sharp crack of Bayley's palm and the fresh sting had Becky's eyes rolling back in her head.

"Eyes on me." Sasha said.

It had been so long for Becky that it was easy to forget herself.

"Keep your eyes on Sasha or I'll add another five." Bayley warned. Humming in appreciation when the redhead's eyes immediately locked with Sasha's. "Good girl. Now, where are you sweetie? I need an answer this time."

It took Becky a couple seconds to find the words with her brain feeling like it might as well be turned off right now. "S-Still green."

"Ok... The last four are going to come fast, but I still need you to keep up. Are you ready?" Bayley asked with bated breath. Part of her really wanted to take everything Becky was willingly giving but she held herself back. Accepting the nod from the Irish woman and taking a deep breath.

The next four strikes hit Becky like a cannon, and she didn't even know where she was anymore. Unable to stop herself from dropping. Even though she was still looking at Sasha the other woman might as well have been miles away.

Time stopped mattering and she felt detached from her body. Curling into a tiny ball reflexively when there was no longer anything holding her back. Stuck in a pattern it didn't know was obsolete.

Becky wasn't sure exactly when her body started listening to reality. When her knees retreated so they weren't pressed into her chest protectively. When she began to actually feel the warm bodies she was sandwiched between or the hands gently roving her body with no deeper intent than to just be connected with her.

All she knew was that when she finally came back to earth and took stock of her surrounding Becky felt like crying but didn't know why.

"Hey there kitten. Are you here with us now?" Bayley asked and brought her lips to Becky for a sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Becky just managed to croak out of her dry, scratchy throat. The feeling of failing her Queen was to be expected at this point.

"Shh…" Bayley whispered and kissed her again. The feeling of Sasha's lips working away at the redhead's neck made her frazzled nerves fire off. Moaning into the kiss until the dark haired woman pulled away. "You don't need to be sorry gorgeous. You were great."

Becky blinked like the words were foreign to her, it took a second to process them and produce a tiny, embarrassed smile.

Bayley squeezed her closer so that there wasn't an inch of her body not in contact with Becky. Reaching over the redhead's body to link her fingers through Sasha's and encourage her to do the same. A wall of warmth and love to replace the old, defensive walls that were usually there.

"We're so proud of you kitten." Making sure to emphasize her words with tiny kisses around Becky's face. Even more happy to see Sasha was still nuzzling into the redhead's neck and making a noise that could only be described as purring. "Tell me how you're feeling sweetie."

Becky paused for a moment as Sasha's lips and warm breath on her neck had her brain sputtering. "I'm good…" She looked up into Bayley's caring, unguarded eyes with wonder. If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course." Bayley answered smoothly.

"Did either of you order that pizza yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, let me get this straight. You're really willing to quit over this?"

Bayley nodded and folder her hands together with the utmost conviction behind her words. "I won the match fair and square. I should be able to enforce the stipulation with my own discretion. If you're going to take her belt because she lost to me then I'll take my belt, Sasha, Becky and go home."

Triple H sat behind his desk and took a few seconds to try and gauge the dark haired woman's seriousness, finding nothing to suggest she wasn't. "Alright. You have a deal. She stays. But she'll have to defend her title next Sunday."

They were backstage in the older wrestler's office at Monday Night Raw and Bayley gave him a terse nod. She'd expected more pushback and had figured the shrewd businessman in him would look to get something in return. "Thanks for your time."

She made her way back to their room and opened the door to one of the most adorable sights she'd seen in a long time. Becky was sitting down on the floor doing up the laces on her boots, preparing for her match tonight while Sasha sat behind her on the bench. Playfully running her fingers through the vermillion hair of the Irish wrestler and pulling it back into a ponytail like she normally wore it in for matches. The Raw Women's Championship sitting off to the side on top of her bag.

Becky's eyes rose up to Bayley as soon as she entered. "Where'd you run of to lass?"

"Just had to take care of some busy work." Bayley answered.

Becky seemed to take the answer at face value and finished lacing her boots. "You almost done back there, Dory?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I would be if you didn't have so much hair Nemo." Not admitting that she had been taking her time just enjoying the simple intimacy of the moment.

"I'd be done by now."

"Well good for you. Do you want a sticker for it?"

"Wouldn't say no if you had one."

Bayley smiled at the two's banter and offered her hand to Becky once Sasha had finished. Pulling the other girl up to her feet and wrapping the redhead up in her strong arms. "Good luck in your match tonight."

Becky frowned at the words and her good mood dropped a tad. Between travelling and media appearances they hadn't been together as much as Bayley would have liked after their session on Friday. "Oh… Thanks."

Bayley sighed and tightened her grip on the redhead. "Now here's where I'm getting frustrated Becky. I remember telling you to be honest with me and I'd have to be a complete idiot to not know you're holding something back with that response." Bayley laid out calmly. "So, I can only assume you think I'm a complete idiot."

"I don't th-"

"Then why insult me by just saying thanks when what I said obviously made you upset?" Bayley's voice was insistent and precise.

"I didn't mean to." Becky started to defend herself.

"But you did. If you're upset, I want to know. Ok?" Bayley hugged the redhead a bit tighter to her chest. Her face softening and allowing a tiny encouraging smile to stretch on her lips.

"… I guess I just assumed you were comin' out to the ring wit' me. That's all." Becky downplayed it like it was second nature. "It ain't a big deal."

"Do you want me or Sasha to come down? You have to ask for what you want." Bayley explained with patience. She and Sasha had their fair amount of communication problems not that long ago so to say she was prepared for Becky was an understatement. "We aren't mind readers."

Sasha was pretending to be engrossed in her nails. Staring at them like she was studying something infinitely more interesting than what was happening. "But sometimes Bay might seem like she can."

Bayley spared the other woman a quick glare and Becky felt a bit of that unsure tension in her stomach unknot from the easy air that Sasha exuded.

"Well, umm would you two do it?" Becky asked out loud before her eyes widened to a cartoonish degree when she thought about her words. "Come wit' me." The blush that bloomed in her cheeks rivaled the color of her hair. "In the-" She stopped before she embarrassed herself more and took a quick breath. "Would you two want to come down to the ring fer my match?"

Bayley could see how hard asking for something so simple was and just smiled proudly. Silently moving to bend down and grab Becky's championship. Reverently laying the leather strap over the redhead's shoulder and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "After you champ."

About five minutes into her match with Natalya and Becky was having second thoughts about having them at ringside as the boots of her opponent drilled her in the face.

She didn't want to say they were a distraction because in all honesty they weren't really doing anything on purpose to distract her. They were just standing against the barricade. Bayley just casually wearing a brown leather jacket as if it didn't make her look like some sort of badass action hero. She'd never thought a black knit cap could make her heart race, but damn if it wasn't fluttering when Sasha slipped it on over her hair.

"Son of a!" Becky cried out when Natalya stomped on her ribs. Smartly rolling over towards the ropes for a moment of reprieve before she took any more stomps. For just a second she looked over towards the pair and saw a flash of worry in their eyes. Looking away as soon as she noticed it.

She didn't have the time to think about why, but Becky knew she didn't want to see that look again. Her focus shifting back into the proper place, entirely on her opponent.

In the back of her mind Becky still knew they were there and within a minute she was cranking on Natalya's arm till she felt the Canadian tap out on her thigh. In the ring she felt sure of herself. This was where she wanted to be and the weight of Bayley letting her stay hit her in that moment. She didn't know what she'd do without this. Sure, there were other companies to wrestle in, but it wouldn't be the same.

Becky didn't even realize it wasn't the referee that raised her hand till she felt Sasha slide her arm around her shoulders. "I'd have beat her quicker."

"I'm sure you would have Sonic."

"You doubt me Charmander?"

Bayley rolled her eyes and dropped Becky's arm. "You two really need to release some of that tension."

Becky blushed again at the thoughts those words conjured in her mind's eye and the other women definitely noticed that.

As they stood in the ring Triple H's music suddenly came on and he walked out onto the stage with microphone in hand. "Congratulations on your win tonight Becky. We're all very happy to have you still around. In all the confusion after your match with Bayley you don't have a challenger scheduled for this Sunday. So… I decided to rectify that."

The few seconds of silence was agonizingly long but eventually Asuka's music filled the arena and the colorful wrestler flowed onto the stage with Kairi walking out after to stand behind her partner.

"It'll be Becky Lynch vs Asuka for the title… In a submission only match. No count out, submissions count anywhere. Best of luck ladies."

Becky glared up the ramp at the dangerous wrestler. She knew first-hand how good Asuka was. After losing to her last year at the Royal Rumble she'd always wanted the rematch. Needed it. There was no way she'd back down from this new challenge.

Bayley knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't deny the rush she felt seeing Becky so determined and full of genuine passion for the sport she loved. It was exhilarating and she could see Sasha felt the same. The blue haired woman unable to keep her eyes off of the redhead.

When they got backstage the first thing Bayley did was steer them all towards the trainer's room.

Becky didn't notice it right away, but eventually started to realize this wasn't the direction to their locker room. "Uh, I think the rooms back that way."

"It is." Bayley responded without breaking stride.

Sasha knew the drill by heart and almost forgot that Becky didn't. Snickering softly as she stayed silent and let the other woman put it together.

"So, uhm, shouldn't we be goin' that way then?' Becky asked, her face scrunching up into a cute, confused pout.

"Nope." Bayley answered.

Becky waited to see if Bayley would expand but realized quickly that wasn't happening. "We jus' takin' a little stroll?" She started to get a little annoyed when the other woman stayed quiet. "Where the hell are we goin'?"

"Here." Bayley said as they came to a stop outside the trainer's room.

Becky raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She rolled her eyes at the serious look on Bayley's face. "For what? It was jus' a normal match, hardly a scratch on me. This is a waste o' time." She said and turned to start walking back to their room when she felt a hand wrap around her ponytail.

She didn't pull or try to make the hold painful, but Bayley wasn't going to let Becky get away. "You're going in there. End of discussion."

"Don't worry. You're not special. We both go after matches too." Sasha informed her. "Doesn't matter if you got beat up with a hammer or didn't get hit once. You get checked after."

Becky felt Bayley release her grip when she turned back. Searching Sasha for any lies but finding none. "Oh…" The fact that there wasn't an ulterior motive to this request was odd, but not a feeling she hated. It was just unexpected.

"Its not negotiable either." Bayley added.

"Fine." Shrugging it off nonchalantly like knowing Bayley cared didn't make her feel like gravity wasn't working properly. "I guess it'll be quick at least."

"I'm not asking you to do this for fun or because I think you're lying and are actually hurt." Bayley explained calmly. "I'd just rather be sure. This is a hard job. Why not try and make it easier on ourselves?"

Becky couldn't argue with that.

They'd been walking back from the brief visit to the trainer and so close to entering the relative safety of their private room when Charly came rushing up to them with a cameraman in tow and a bulky, shaven head security guard behind her. The smug smile on her face one of a person who thought they'd finally solved a difficult puzzle.

"If I can just have a minute of your time. I have a few questions for you." She phrased it like she was asking permission, but Charly didn't wait for it before she was speaking again. "First off I think the WWE universe deserves an explanation for-" She paused to gesture between the three, "Whatever this is."

Bayley's eyes narrowed at the backstage interviewer and she took a few steps closer, encroaching the other woman's space just enough to make the security guard she'd brought on edge. "Good evening to you too Charly. We're doing great tonight. How about you?"

Becky felt frozen to the spot. Sure, that if she tried to move her legs would take her right into Bayley's arms- screw the cameras.

"I love it when she gets like this. Crazy hot." Sasha whispered as she leaned close enough that Becky could feel her blue hair tickle her bare arms. Swallowing deep when she found herself imaging what it would feel like against her thighs.

"Yeah." Agreement was all she could muster right then.

"You see that's called manners Charly. Maybe if you actually had some, I'd think about answering your question." Bayley's voice was sweet like candy but had pure acid bubbling through the surface. "Maybe try again Friday… Or don't. I wouldn't be unhappy if I didn't see you."

Had the security not been there, Bayley was sure Charly would have never felt comfortable challenging her. "Don't you think the people deserve-"

"No." Bayley interrupted. "I don't. Do you have any more stupid questions, or can we leave so you can continue living in Renee's shadow?"

The hallway seemed unnaturally silent for a moment and for once Charly seemed to be at a loss for words.

Bayley smiled and opened the door to their room. Turning towards her two girls and silently ushering them inside. Waiting till they both were inside before turning to give Charly one last look of disdain and closing the door behind herself without another word. Happy to be done with the interviewer and her tenacious attempts to get information while subtly instigating. She hadn't missed the inherent negative intonation in her voice and didn't want to expose any of them to that type of attitude. The more they answered, the more people would prod further and give their self-assured opinion based on the tiny fraction of their lives they could see.

She was steaming angry and it was a little hard to calm herself down. Bayley knew the scrutiny of this sudden alliance was inevitable, but she hated the entitled air it came with. Like they owed the world something just because they were on television. Truth be told, it wouldn't bother her personally all that much but the thought of either Sasha or Becky getting dragged through the mud made her blood boil.

Sasha was the first to notice. She'd seen the signs and knew what Bayley was thinking. Crossing the room in a few quick strides and wrapping her arms around the other woman like she never wanted to let go. "She's just doing her job." She said as calmly as she could manage.

"I know that!" Bayley bit out loud than she'd intended. Closing her eyes after the tiny outburst and taking a deep breath which allowed some of that tension to escape her shoulders. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm not mad at you… She just pressed my buttons."

Becky felt a little lost and a bit like an outsider, but she could see Bayley was in some distress and couldn't do stand and do nothing. So, she used her best weapon to lighten the mood. Puns. "I mean, I wouldn't say no ta pressin' yer buttons."

It came out without a thought and Becky was ready to be embarrassed but didn't regret a thing when she heard Bayley laugh. The sound soothing away her worries that she'd overstepped or made things awkward.

Even Sasha wasn't immune to laughing at the unexpectedly crass pun. Catching the redhead's eye and subtly tilting her head towards Bayley and holding out a hand in invitation.

Becky was done overthinking for now and reached out to take the invitation. Letting the smaller wrestler pull her over and making a Bayley sandwich between them.

Bayley smiled and felt the tension completely disappear. Closing her eyes for a moment and just enjoying the raw feeling of having both women close. One she already cared about deeply and the other who she was quickly falling for as more and more of the redhead's defenses retreated to reveal hints of the old Becky she'd known was in hiding.

It was close to perfect if not for one thing. "I'm not exactly upset by it, but you're still a little sweaty after you're match." Turning her head towards Becky and giving her a quick but intense kiss to show she wasn't shaming the redhead for it. "How about you take a quick shower? I don't want to stop touching either of you but you're going to need to at some point. I'd rather bite the bullet now so I can enjoy my Becky time without interruption."

Becky rolled her eyes but had to concede. She still was in her wrestling attire and even if she didn't want to let go, it would get uncomfortable pretty quick. "I s'pose that's a good reason." She teased and broke away to grab her bag for some clean clothes to change into. Already feeling the separation even after just a few seconds. "Be out soon."

The door to the tiny attached bathroom closed behind her and Becky turned on the shower right away to get the water warm quickly. Placing her bag next to the sink and beginning the slow process of peeling off all her gear.

When she was in the middle of pulling her top off Becky heard the telltale sound of her phone vibrating after receiving a text. Swiftly disrobing the rest of the way, pulling the band off her ponytail and shaking out her long hair. The sticky feel of old sweat on her skin making her appreciate Bayley suggesting this more.

Before hopping in she remembered the text and decided to take a look incase it was something important.

She wished she hadn't looked.

A pair of long, athletic legs she knew by heart wrapped around someone she couldn't see enough of to recognize. One strong hand gripping the top of their long dirty blonde, almost brunette hair.

The text beneath the picture reading, _"This is where you belong. She'll drop you for Sasha in a heartbeat… BTW, good luck Sunday! I'll be cheering you on baby."_

* * *

Having a day off in their business was rare. Bayley was prepared to try and make the most of it before they were right back to work on Friday.

There was some hiking trails nearby, a few lakes, or maybe they could just explore the local city for whatever caught their eye. She wouldn't even be opposed to just staying inside all day and watching Netflix. There were a lot of options, but Bayley wanted to make sure they found something all three could enjoy.

Regardless of what they decided on Bayley had a special surprise in store that she knew Sasha would love. Hopefully Becky would love it too, because her being turned off by the surprise would be a game changer in a bad way.

She'd woken up early and carefully extricated herself from the web of arms and legs. Despite Becky's insistence on falling asleep with some distance between them it was never long before her body found them. Waking up every day was a fresh temptation that Bayley had to hold herself back from taking right then and there.

Bayley knew the lack of sex was probably killing Sasha, but she'd shown no signs of the frustration on the outside. She'd have to make sure the other women knew how much she appreciated it.

She threw on a hoodie and pulled some sweatpants over her shorts. Taking a quick look back at the bed to see if either woman had stirred from her leaving.

Becky had shifted slightly, hand splayed out on the open space Bayley had once occupied, but neither seemed at risk of waking.

Bayley snuck out of the room on her tiptoes and took care to close the door as quietly as possible, the soft click of the door locking marking her success.

The walk down to the lobby was quick. They were only on the third floor, so Bayley took the stairs hoping to wake herself up a bit.

She'd already been waiting for her coffee order around five minutes when Bayley noticed Carmella approaching. "Hey Mella. I think I forgot to say thanks for calling me last Friday. So, thanks."

The Staten Island native waved her hand. "No need. I saw her sniffing after Becky and knew you'd want the heads up." Giving Bayley a quick wink as she picked up her own coffee order. "Besides, fuck Charlotte."

Bayley chuckled as one of the baristas called her name. Grabbing the tray from him and quickly checking to make sure the three cups were correct. "Well, I'm still going to thank you. Can't be setting a bad example now, can I."

Carmella gave a terse smile and looked over her shoulder like she was worried someone could overhear. "I've heard some things."

"What kind of things?" Bayley asked as she took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Nothing solid. Just whispers. Charlotte's been busy. She wasn't at Raw and no one knows why."

"No one knows, or no one's saying?" Where there was smoke, there was fire. Especially when it concerned Charlotte Flair.

"A little of both. Keep your eyes open." Carmella warned, her expression softening when she spotted the tray of coffee's. "Now get upstairs before those get cold. I know Sasha hates cold coffee and I'm willing to bet your Man isn't a fan either."

Bayley made it back to the room and tried to balance the tray of coffee while also getting the keycard into the reader. Her mind going over Carmella's words since she'd heard them. She'd worry about that later though. There wasn't much to go on anyways.

She made sure to enter as quietly as she'd exited. Sneaking inside and quickly placing the tray down on the small kitchenette's counter. Bayley knew from experience that Sasha had the nose of a bloodhound and would be awakened by the coffee's aroma within a minute or two at most. The smell of coffee had once woken her from a dead sleep on a flight after they'd been up for more than 36 hours straight.

When she turned to finally look at the bed Bayley's breath caught in her chest for a moment and she quickly reached for her phone to snap a picture before either stirred.

In the time since she'd left Becky had traversed the space Bayley had occupied, shifting towards the next closest source of warmth. Her head falling off the pillows and finding a new home on Sasha's chest, nose tucked carefully into the delicious looking mocha cleavage.

She hadn't been alone in moving either. Sasha's feet were perpetually cold and with Bayley no longer there, they'd migrated to find a new home, twisting and wrapping around Becky's under the sheets.

Bayley may have just found her phone's new background.

As expected, Sasha was the first to crack her eyelids open. Her cute little button nose twitching when the smell of coffee wafted in her direction and filled the room with its enticing smell.

Sasha's eyes slowly opened and found Bayley. "Coffee when I'm still in bed… Are you trying to get lucky?"

Bayley chuckled and brought one of the cups over and placed it next to the bed so Sasha wouldn't have to jostle the still snoring redhead. "We both know I wouldn't have to try this hard for that." She leaned down and stole the other's woman's breath away with a searing kiss that Sasha's barely awake mind couldn't handle yet. "You've always been Daddy's girl haven't you."

Sasha's mind might not be fully awake, but her body knew what it wanted already. Going from having her private- sometimes not so private time with Bayley almost every day, to nothing much since that first night with Becky there had been challenging.

"Poor baby. You're trembling." Bayley cooed as one of her hands found its way to the small sliver of caramel skin just above her tiny gray shorts. Whispering into the other girl's ear as Becky continued to snore away on Sasha's chest. "Is this what you want cutie?" Slipping her fingers just inside the waistband to tease just a little more. Smirking when she saw Sasha bite her lip desperately. "Could you be quiet enough to not wake her?"

Sasha wanted to cry from the pure need coursing through her body. It needed more but she couldn't lie. "No promises. It's been too long."

Bayley let her lips dance on the edge of Sasha's ear. "Good girl. Think of this as a proof of concept then."

"What?" Sasha questioned breathlessly before a frustrated groan came from her when Bayley's warmth left her lower body. "Please Daddy. I've been so good lately. It's not fair." Managing to pout through her blinding arousal.

"I know you have." Bayley assured and captured the other wrestler's lips with her own. "Don't worry about that beautiful. You'll get what you need soon."

"But I want it now and its all your fault." Sasha moaned out quietly and let her lower lip jut out absurdly far. "Why'd you have to tease me like that? You're such a meanie."

Bayley smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Sasha's nose. "But you love me for it."

The two were quickly distracted when Becky groaned and began to stir. Cuddling her nose a bit further into Sasha's chest, lips barely skimming the warm skin beneath and making the blue haired woman even more frustratingly aware of her arousal.

It took a few seconds for Becky to start becoming aware of her position and for a light blush to cover her cheeks when she realized exactly what she'd been using as a pillow.

"Looks like Ginny Weasley decided to finally wake up." Sasha teased.

Becky slowly scooted back to her own side of the bed much to both her and Sasha's disappointment. "Pipe down Smurfette, I jus' woke up."

Sasha focused on the banter so she didn't have time to focus on the fire Bayley had stoked between her legs and then thrown extra kindling on top. "Losing your touch there? Pretty sure you've used that one before."

"Give me a break. I've been awake less than a minute." Becky groaned into a cat like stretch. "Besides, I called you a smurf the first time, not Smurfette. Totally different."

"I'm sure you two could do this for hours but the coffee is going to get cold." Bayley explained and offered Becky her coffee. "Drink up and get dressed, I've got a surprise for both of you waiting outside. Bring a coat, it's a bit chilly outside."

After they'd all finished their coffee and taken the time to change into more appropriate attire for Fall weather they jumped in the elevator, taking it down to the ground.

"So, what's this surprise? Am I going to like this?" Sasha asked while crossing her arms and giving Bayley a concerned glare.

Bayley rolled her eyes and grabbed the lapel of Sasha's mid-thigh length black jacket, pulling her closer and giving the little brat a kiss on the cheek. "You will. Trust me on that."

The dark haired woman guided the other two over to an unmarked black van in the parking lot right next to a tiny patch of grass.

Becky raised an eyebrow as they drew closer to the van. "Are we 'bout to die? That looks like a serial killer's van."

Bayley laughed and boldly slid her hand into the back pocket of Becky's dark jeans, making the redhead's cheek turn even rosier than the morning chill already had. "Even if it was, you don't have to worry about it. I'd protect you." She boasted, Becky's heart fluttering. She didn't need someone to protect her, but it was comforting to hear.

Before either woman could voice another thought the door to the side of the van slid open and Sasha's couldn't have stopped herself from crying out if she wanted to. "Oh my god, Ryu! My little baby!" The little corgi rushing to jump down to the ground and sprint into his mother's arms. "Bayley! How did you do this?"

Bayley couldn't help but smile at the way Sasha fell to her knees, face lighting up when Ryu started licking her in greeting and wagging his little tail. "I knew it had been a while since you'd seen him, and I found this place that is basically a mobile hotel for dogs. Thought he could keep us company for the day."

She looked over at Becky to see what her reaction was. Thankfully she seemed immediately taken with the tiny dog as her hazel eyes seemed to glow brighter.

Becky fought back a squeal of delight at the ball of cuteness in Sasha's lap and rushed over to pet Ryu. "You were right." She called back to Bayley. "They are cute together."

Bayley could only smile in delight. She didn't even know why she was ever worried about Becky not loving the little pup.

"Shut up." Sasha playfully said to hide how much the compliment actually affected her.

Becky had found a spot behind Ryu's ear that he loved but her phone began to ring, and she stood back up. "Ugh, I got to take this. Give me a minute."

Bayley watched as Becky walked away to take the phone call before turning to back to Sasha. "So? Good surprise?"

Sasha gave her an unimpressed look. "What do you think? Surprised you didn't bring Flex along."

"I have my reasons." Bayley answered but expounded on that when Sasha narrowed her eyes. "Didn't want her to feel left out."

Sasha smiled at Bayley and was about to respond when both their attention was drawn to Becky's rising voice. "Today?"

Bayley's heart dropped at the exhausted anguish she could hear in the redhead's voice.

"No… I understand… I'll be there."

They watched as Becky sighed deeply and took a moment facing away from them to recompose herself.

"What's up Becky?" Sasha was the first to break the silence and ask the obvious question Becky knew was coming.

She turned back around with a sad smile on her face. "I've uh… I guess I've got to go. Work calls." She weakly joked.

Bayley narrowed her eyes as she thought back to Carmella's words earlier. "What happened?"

"They want me to help promote the event this Sunday. Apparently, they had some big guest lined up for Saturday, but they can't make it. Wanted a name to make up for it an' they pulled mine out of the hat." Becky explained as her vision started to blur.

Why was that happening? It took a second for her to realize that she was tearing up a bit at the thought of not being able to spend the day with these two. If there was a silver lining it was understanding that they were worth crying over.

"But if it's on Saturday why do you have to be there today?" Sasha questioned as she stood back up with Ryu held tightly to her chest. The little dog sensing her unease at the new information and nuzzling into her neck to offer what comfort he could.

Becky shook her head and shrugged. "He insisted that they needed me there early. Sucks… But it's what I wanted. They want The Man, then they'll get it."

Bayley frowned and marched over to stand in front of Becky with her hand held out palm upward. "Unlock your phone and give me it." She said in a commanding voice.

"What?"

"Becky… Give me your phone." She said one more time with a dangerous calm that had Becky falling under her spell immediately. Handing over the phone without another word. Bayley quickly found the last number that called Becky and called it back. Impatiently waiting for whatever producer was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Becky won't be leaving till tomorrow morning. She's earned a day off." She succinctly stated.

"Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter. Becky will do the event but she's not leaving today. If you have a problem with that talk to Triple H. He knows who to call. Goodbye." Bayley hung up and handed the phone calmly back to a clearly flustered Becky. "Alright, so like I was saying, we need to figure out something to do on our day off."

It wasn't long before they were in a car heading off for their adventure spurned onwards with the promise of another surprise from Bayley and Becky's renewed good cheer. The smile she wore making any potential angry phone call from a certain C.O.O completely worth it.

Sasha may have been sucking up to her when she said that after one good surprise, she trusted Bayley to have another up her sleeve and Becky had readily agreed.

It had only taken a second for Bayley to come up with a new plan on the spot. She had just the thing. All they'd need was Google Maps and a leash for Ryu.

* * *

They'd been driving down an old bumpy road for a while when Bayley turned the car off onto a tiny dirt road, through the wide open gate.

Sasha's eyes lit up when they passed the large wooden sign in the shape of an apple. "Ahh you're too cute Bayley." She said and leaned up from the backseat to give the other woman a kiss on the cheek while she drove. "I love you so much."

Bayley smiled and continued to drive down the road till she reached the designated dirt parking lot and slid in next to another car.

"What's this all about?" Becky asked as Sasha bolted from the car the second it stopped with Ryu in tow behind her. Most of her blue hair hidden beneath a knit white beanie making her look somehow more alluring. Becky was starting to come to the realization that she had a real thing for the other woman's hair.

"A few months after I came up to the main roster, we went apple picking on a whim. To make a long story short we made it a yearly thing. No matter what was happening or how we felt, we'd go."

Becky knew there was more to the story, but she'd let the details come when either of the two offered them. She felt honored that Bayley had brought her along on what was obviously a special trip for them. Walking around the car just to give her a sweet, brief kiss. "Thanks for bringin' me along."

Bayley smiled, linking their arms together at the elbow and walking off after Sasha and Ryu who were waiting next to the main store. Three large plastic bags in hand. "Finally. You two walk so slow. I got a bag for each of us and the there's a hayride coming around in a few minutes."

"A hayride?" Becky questioned.

"There's a tractor that drives around and brings you to different parts of the orchard where they grow other types of apples. The trailer you ride on has hay bales for seating." Bayley quickly explained.

It was exactly as she'd described when it came around. A small family with multiple bags full of apples getting off and moving towards the cashier where they'd weigh them and pay.

The ride was bumpy, and the tractor's surprisingly quick movement created a cool Fall breeze. None of them were complaining, because it gave them an excuse to huddle closer together, Sasha happily stuck in the middle with Ryu sitting patiently on her lap just enjoying all the new smells in his own little doggie heaven.

Becky still felt the weight of her sudden change of plans looming but was doing her best to ignore it. She hadn't exactly lied, but she may have not mentioned one other part of the call.

She felt something wet and warm on her hand and looked down to see the cutest little corgi licking the back of her hand and looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Becky found herself falling for the little pup so fast it was criminal. At least now she knew where Sasha got her expert level puppy dog eyes from.

After a few more minutes the tractor slowed down and they all jumped off. The tractor taking off and leaving them all alone amongst the rows of trees. A sea of red and green visible as far as the eye could see.

Bayley slipped her arms over both women's shoulders and led them down one of the rows with Ryu following along and getting distracted with each new smell.

"Don't let him eat anymore apples on the ground. His eyes are bigger than his stomach." Sasha warned as she walked next to Bayley, Becky far out in front of them with a goofy grin on her face as she walked- or more accurately ran with Ryu at her heels.

"I heard the first time Gonzo." Becky yelled back as she took off and let the tiny Corgi give chase. Her laughter carrying back through the trees like a light breeze.

"Tickle me Elmo over there better not let him have any more." Sasha pouted, not showing on the outside how much joy it gave her watching Becky play around with her dog.

"I think Ryu might have found a new favorite Aunt." Bayley teased and moved behind Sasha, wrapping her arms around the tinier woman and letting her hands slip inside her coat. "They look like they're having fun."

Sasha let herself melt back into Bayley's strong, secure body. If she had her wish she'd never leave. "She's going to spoil him. I just know it."

Bayley chuckled huskily and lowered her nose skim across Sasha's neck and inhale the enticing spice that was purely her Princess. "As if you don't already."

"That's not the same." Her pout deepening as her eyes darkened when Bayley found her racing pulse and bit down with just enough pressure for Sasha's whole body to jerk like a bolt of electricity shot through her. "Please, Bay. This is so not fair. You can't tease me like this."

Bayley bit down a bit harder and squeezed down on Sasha's hips hard enough to leave tiny bruises that no one would even notice if they didn't know they were there. "I think you've forgotten exactly who's in charge here Princess. Besides, who said I was teasing this time?"

One sentence was all it took for Sasha to be quivering in anticipation. "Wh-" She started to speak before Bayley's palm came up to cover her mouth.

"Shh. You have to be quiet or I'll stop right there and let you wait till we get back to the hotel. Is that what you want Princess?" Sasha shook her head back and forth, the warm seal of Bayley's palm against her lips made her feel perfectly safe and controlled. "Good girl… Becky!" She called out to capture the redhead's attention. "You go tire Ryu out a bit longer. Sash is being a brat and complaining that her feet are tired, so we're just going to rest here a few minutes.

"Really? What a dope, she shouldn't have worn those boots. Alright, come on pupper!" She called out and kept running with a grin on her face as she watched Ryu's tiny legs scrambling after her.

Bayley couldn't help but smile at the genuine joy in Becky's face and she knew that a large reason for that was thanks to the woman in her arms. "So, what do you think you deserve for being so good lately?"

Sasha groaned as Bayley's palm left her mouth. "Whatever you want to give me Daddy."

A pleased grin stretched Bayley's lips. "That's what I like to hear." She leaned back against one of the sturdy trees so that she wouldn't fall when Sasha's legs inevitably failed her. It was always cute to see how long she would last when they started standing.

Sasha was nearly mindless when Bayley's hand started to leisurely roam her upper body. Every touch amplified by having gone so long without. Always knowing exactly where to move like her body was a piano, each note working off the previous building and building in intensity.

"Look at her." Bayley commanded softly into Sasha's ear as the tip of her index finger meticulously moved up and down the metal zipper on the shaking woman's pants. She waited till Sasha opened her eyes and looked under all the trees to see Becky far off in the distance lying on the ground, Ryu scampering playfully all around and over the redhead. "She's happy, and I'm so proud of you sweetie. I know the transition was going to be hard, but you've been my perfect little Princess. And that deserves a real reward."

Sasha was close to falling apart already and Bayley hadn't even made it inside her pants yet. Watching Becky brought a smile to her face but that smile quickly changed into a prolonged moan when she felt the dark haired woman's fingers deftly unbutton her jeans and slip gently inside to teasingly cup her warmth.

Bayley kissed Sasha's cheek till the other woman turned so they could lock their lips together, their tongues finding one another in a short battle where they both knew the eventual winner already. "You two would look so pretty together." Bayley whispered as her finger began to gently tease everywhere but the place her girl wanted it most. "My own song of ice and fire."

It was impossible for Sasha to not imagine it. She'd already thought of it before but something about hearing the other woman say it made her blood sing. Her knees were already dangerously close to failing her, but she would stay standing as long as she could. Always wanting to show off how strong she was, and never wanting to disappoint her Bayley.

"Does that excite you princess?" Bayley asked as they watched Becky grab the tiny corgi and wrap it up in her arms while the distant sound of her mirth echoed all the way to where they were. "Do you think you're ready for that?"

It was one of those questions that was as arousing as it was serious, but Sasha had no hesitation in answering. "Fuck yes."

Bayley smiled at the answer and prepared herself for Sasha's knees failing. "I love you so much sweetie." Was all the warning she gave before she let two of her fingers work their way curling inside her princess while her thumb found the perfect button to make the blue haired woman's legs lose their battle.

"Bay! Shit, please right there." She cried out, an earthquake working through her body that had been building since that fateful night when Becky entered the mix. Sasha was going to bite her lip to try and stay quiet, but Bayley saved her by pressing their lips together and swallowing her moans as the aftershocks continued to ravage her world.

"Shh… There's my sweet girl. Come on back down to me." Bayley waited patiently for Sasha to fall back down to earth. Letting her fingers stay buried in the tiny woman so she could feel each shuddering flutter around them as her intense climax ran its course.

"T-Thanks Daddy." Sasha managed to get out.

"Don't thank me yet." Bayley grinned and let her fingers slowly begin to resume their motion, strumming away as Sasha's writhing renewed.

She felt so raw already and feel of Bayley restarting was almost too much.

"Come on baby. Give me one more. Please. You can do it princess." Bayley confidently praised into her ear. A constant stream of positivity as her hand continued playing Sasha's body. Already having spent enough time to consider herself an expert on the subject. A subject she'd never get tired of exploring further. "You're so strong, so beautiful. One more cutie. You deserve it."

Sasha felt like crying at the rush of love from Bayley while she easily worked her to the edge once again. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She chanted as a mantra with each stroke of her domme's fingers. She was at her mercy entirely and had never felt more assured, and safe.

Bayley noticed Becky slowly beginning to walk back to them with bits of grass sticking to her coat as she held a tired but happy Ryu in her arms. "Come for me princess."

The words acted like a trigger and Sasha's entire body tightened like a crossbow pulled back till the string was close to snapping. "I love you Bayley." She croaked out through her dry throat and twisted her head to find Bayley's lips.

They continued to kiss as Becky came closer, Bayley making no effort to remove her hand from inside Sasha's jeans. The other woman's coat would hide that fact till the Irish woman was closer, but still she didn't care to leave the heaven between her princess' legs.

"Hey Becky. Looks like you and Ryu had fun." Bayley called out with a smile like everything was completely normal.

Sasha startled as she heard Becky's voice reply but didn't move. "We did. Lil' runt is fast, but damn cute. He ev-"

Bayley knew the exact moment when Becky was close enough to see where her hand was. She raised an eyebrow at the sudden halt in her speech. "What did Ryu do Becky?"

"Umm he uh… He uh tried to um eat… tried to eat one of the apples." Becky had to swallow when she found her mouth suddenly dry as a desert. She was almost convinced she was seeing things at first, but blinking hadn't changed the image she'd been greeted with.

"Did you let him? Sasha specifically told you he shouldn't." Bayley playfully admonished the redhead just to see how flustered she'd become.

"No!" She said a little too loudly. "No, I didn't. But I did have to wrestle it away from him." Becky finished lamely as her mind was suddenly filled with images that made it hard thinking of anything else.

"You're such a nice girl. Isn't she Sasha?"

Sasha barely had the willpower left to do much more than nod. "She really is."

Becky was blushing from the combination of what she saw and the dual praise. She knew how much Sasha loved Ryu, so it made her feel happy to have not let either of the other women down.

Bayley finally removed her hand from Sasha's pants and carefully rebuttoned them. Moving slowly from behind the other woman and letting her lean against the tree till her legs regained their full strength. "Are you having a good time honey?" She asked and moved to give the redhead a quick peck on the lips.

Her blush only got worse and Becky placed the corgi back on the ground where he trotted over to his mom. "Yeah, its real nice out here." She chuckled nervously and shuffled her weight back and forth through her feet. Fighting against her bodies urge to move towards Bayley.

Bayley saw the nervous energy and took a chance that Becky was still holding back out of fear. She brought their lips together again and shifted so her knee gently slid in between the redhead's till her thigh came in contact with the redhead burning center. "It is. Anywhere you and Sasha go becomes beautiful."

Becky knew there was no way to hide her blush or the happy smile on her face. She had thought that maybe she'd be jealous seeing Bayley and Sasha together so intimately, but it was impossible with how the dark haired woman made her feel. The second she started having negative thoughts Bayley was right there knowing just what to say.

Sasha was definitely right. She wouldn't be at all surprised if Bayley admitted she actually could read minds.

"You're just sayin' that."

Bayley kissed the rosy tip of Becky's nose. "Honesty remember. It goes both ways." She let her thigh slide and create a delicious friction that had the redhead breathing deeply against her neck. "Will you do something for me kitten?"

It took a second for Becky to gather herself together and answer. "Yes Ma'am." Willing to do anything as long as the other woman didn't pull her thigh away.

Bayley lifted up the hand that had just been at home in Sasha's jeans. "Clean this for me."

Becky's eyes flitted over towards Sasha's recovering form and back to Bayley's fingers that glistened under the afternoon sun. Her heart racing like she'd been in a grueling match already.

"Where are you at?" Bayley's voice broke through. Becky hadn't realized she'd been taking so long. Losing herself was becoming habit around these two. They knew just what to do for her brain to stop working.

"Green." Becky whispered and connected her lips briefly with Bayley. "Very green." She murmured and leaned down to wrap her full lips around one of the woman's fingers. Making sure to find Sasha's eyes as she swirled her tongue around the digit till there wasn't a trace of sweetness left.

Bayley couldn't help but be a bit flustered at the redhead's brazenness, but it just made the desire to tame this wild beauty and give her what she deserves run deeper.

She repeated this process with Bayley's other finger, this time keeping her hazel eyes locked onto the dominant wrestler's. Letting her tongue dance around for every precious drop she could find.

"Good kitten." Bayley praised and flexed the muscles of her thigh when she felt the redhead start to subtly grind her hips down. "But you'll get the rest of your present later."

Becky bit back a cry of disappointment when Bayley's thigh suddenly left it spot and all the pressure on her center was gone. She wasn't necessarily proud of it, but it wouldn't have taken much to push her over the wall.

"For now, lets finish up our little adventure, go get some dinner and give Ryu one last walk around the hotel before we have to say bye." Bayley rattled off like she had it all written down in list form somewhere. "Then we can show you how much we'll miss you. Sounds like a plan?" Her jovial tone somehow able to still convey that there wasn't a real question there.

Dinner had been a nice subdued affair. Luckily finding a restaurant that had a heated outdoor seating area where Ryu could sit with them.

By the time they'd gotten back to the hotel and had a peaceful walk around the hotel grounds with the little corgi alongside them the sun was starting to set.

Their goodbye to the cute little dog went as smoothly as it could. Sasha being incredibly reluctant to leave him, to the point where Bayley had to threaten picking her up and taking her away. Even Becky felt more than a little sad seeing him go and made sure to give Ryu an extra long cuddle before he went back home.

Something about the elevator dinging their arrival to their floor marked the tipping point for Bayley. Walking down the hall till they got to their door, unlocking it and pulling Becky inside so Sasha could shut it and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on, just in case.

She fused her lips to the redhead's before Becky even knew what was happening. Her hands moving from one spot to another so quickly the Irish woman couldn't even keep up with where the pleasure was originating. Bayley's hands may as well have been everywhere for what she could tell. A situation that didn't get any easier when she felt Sasha's body press against her, the Bostonian's lips finding a home exploring her neck and upper back once she helped Becky shrug off her jacket.

"Lie down kitten." Bayley whispered and led Becky towards the bed. Grabbing a hold of the redhead's hand and helping lower her back down to the fresh sheets Bayley always brought. "Sasha and I are going to help you take off your clothes. Is that alright?"

Becky nodded up at the two gorgeous women as they kneeled onto the sides of the bed and let a hand settle on each of her knees. "Sorry, could one of you pinch me, jus' so I c- Ow!"

Sasha looked completely unaffected by Becky's cry, her face the picture of pure innocence. "What? You asked for it."

"But not… There." Becky finished with a blush and gestured towards her chest.

"I fail to see the problem." Sasha said, but now she was unable to hide her devious smirk. The expression quickly chased off her face as she yelped out and reached back to rub her backside where Bayley had pinched her.

"Now that we're even can you two behave?" Bayley questioned, stern eyes flitting back and forth between her two beauties. "Or do I have to tie you together and bring out the real Boss?"

Sasha sucked in a deep breath but knew it was all show. There was no way Bayley would bring out the real Boss with Becky yet. It didn't stop her from remembering the last time or her body reacting in kind. "We'll be good…" Moving in to let her lips connect with the redhead's. "Won't we strawberry?"

Becky's lust filled eyes narrowed and she captured Sasha's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling back just a little before releasing it. "Depends on what you mean by good Eeyore."

The redhead had been slowly getting more comfortable speaking up and being playful with her words. Charlotte had never liked her to talk much during their sessions, so it was still a bit new to her.

"Put your arms up." Bayley commanded the redhead. The simple change of tone enough to make Becky follow right away, and even get Sasha to freeze in place. "Sasha, take her shirt off slowly."

Each tiny sliver of Becky's skin that was revealed was a tiny torture for all of them.

It felt like it took an eternity for Sasha to finish sliding the shirt up her outstretched arms and Becky shook every time her nimble fingers brushed smooth skin. If she was fire and Sasha was ice, then it made no sense why everywhere the ice touched burned like lava.

Becky felt a warm pair of lips skate along the lines of her abs and trembled. "I'll buy you another one." Bayley said before the last scrap of comfortable black cotton was ripped away, leaving her bare to the other women's gaze. A brief moment of contemplating dropping her arms vanished when she was the unfiltered want on both women's faces.

"Mmm can I touch her, Daddy? Plleeaassee." Sasha whined as her hovered right next to Becky. The radiant warmth from them alone was enough to make the redhead twitch in anticipation.

"Patience gorgeous. Don't you think she's still a bit overdressed?"

Sasha couldn't really be upset with that. Even if she was finding it incredibly difficult to not disobey. But she wasn't going to risk pissing off her Bayley. Not now.

When her finger first contacted the button of Becky's jeans, Sasha paused and looked up. Hazel eyes staring back with trust, and a small nod of approval that nearly took her breath away. She knew that the Irish woman trusted Bayley but for some reason she hadn't expected that to extend to her yet. It wasn't part of the command, but she didn't care right then.

Sasha pressed her lips against Becky's as her finger's deftly undid the redhead's tight jeans. Barely even noticing how another pair of hands took over and removed the item of clothing, lost in the kiss. It was different than the other times they'd kissed. Like a full orchestra was playing when before it had only been sections.

"Enough!" Bayley's strong presence seemed to suddenly fill the room. Even without touching them, both women felt her. "Kneel next to the bed Sasha…"

The blue haired wrestler scrambled off the bed and into position. Flashing Bayley a coy smile as she batted her eyelashes dramatically. "Anything for you Daddy."

Bayley spared the other woman a brief look of pride before returning her focus to the redhead splayed out on their bed. A deep seated feeling of contentedness settling in her heart at the sight of Becky's arms still held up over her head. "You can put your arms down kitten." There was no where else she'd want to be right now. If there was a heaven, Bayley's wouldn't be complete without the two women in this room.

There was only a small layer of black fabric to hide Becky's body from her and the only way the sight could be improved would be if Sasha was right next to her in a similar state. But it wasn't time for that yet. She hadn't been lying about trying to go slow and make sure the Irish woman felt comfortable with every step they took.

A sinister little smile crossed her face as her fingernails danced up and down her little kitten's calves. She'd have her begging for that soon enough though. "Sit up sweetie."

Becky didn't think twice and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Good girl." Bayley said and raked her hand through Becky's crimson hair, fingernails scratching ever so lightly along her scalp. She wordlessly slipped behind the redhead and pulled her back into her lap. Hands quickly finding their new home and languidly exploring the other woman's torso like she was blind. "Princess you never finished your job. I still think she's a bit overdressed. Change that."

Sasha swallowed hard and nervously nodded. It had been a long time since she'd been with someone that wasn't Bayley and a part of her was still amazed that she could even be this attracted to another woman. "Yes Daddy." She said before crawling back on the bed and settling herself between Becky's legs. Barely able to hide the nerves as her fingers grabbed onto each side of the tiny layer of black cotton and pulled it, ever so slowly downward till she threw them over her shoulder.

Bayley watched with a smile as Sasha tried to keep her cool demeanor intact. She leaned down and began to nibble along the strong line of Becky's neck. "I can tell how ready you are from here kitten. Do you want Sasha to use her tongue on you?" She could easily feel how the redhead's body tensed with her words. "Why don't you tell her that honey?"

Becky was falling fast and was having a hard time finding the right words as Bayley's agile, and curious fingers teasingly explored her chest. "Please Sasha. Can you please." Barely able to get the words out as the need took over all her senses.

"Can she please what? Ask for what you want Becks." Bayley whispered into her ear as her fingers pinched tight on one of the needy points that had been calling out for attention.

"Ugh…" Becky let out a strangled cry and mewled as the brief flash of pain that lit up her whole body like a skyscraper at night. "Use yer tongue on me Sash. Please! Please. Please. I need it."

Sasha didn't waste anytime granting her request and the entire world ceased to exist for Becky. There was nothing that mattered besides the two women surrounding her.

"Do you feel that?" Bayley whispered into Becky's ear as she trembled in her lap. "Her soft little tongue. She's good, isn't she?"

The only thing she could do in response was nod as her mouth was stuck open in a breathless cry as Sasha's tongue danced over her with passion and precision. Moving from beat to beat seamlessly and never giving the redhead a moment's rest.

"You're ours. You know that right, kitten?" Bayley indulged herself a moment to close her eyes and sit in the feeling. To sit and enjoy all the tiny little reactions in Becky's body, trying to guess what exactly Sasha was doing. Memories of all the times she'd been in the redhead's position shadowed in real time. "If you think we'll let you go after this you're sorely mistaken."

There wasn't a spot on her body that didn't feel completely overwhelmed and enraptured by the two women as they tested her reactions to certain stimuli like she was a science experiment. Becky wasn't going to complain though- didn't have the breath for it if she'd wanted.

"Do you think it's time we let you finish sweetie?" Bayley whispered.

At a certain point the words Bayley seductively floated into her ears, as she alternated sides had stopped mattering. Only the tingling sensation the words brought. Like a trickling creak of sensations starting at the top of her head and working down through every freshly live nerve. If she'd had the mind to voice it, Becky might have likened it to the feeling of going through a guided meditation or being hypnotized.

She was floating and the harsh sudden pain on her chest brought her hurtling back to earth. Crashing back into the pleasure as the burning sting of Bayley's fingers slowly faded with each gently brush of her thumb over her nipple.

"Do you want Sasha to help you finish kitten? I know you can find your words." Bayley used one of her fingers to tilt Becky's lips towards hers so she could taste those lips for another time.

Sasha raked her fingernails down the inside of Becky's thighs, delighting in the wake of shivers they left. Waiting for the word to finally stop her teasing.

"Shite, yes. I do! I do." The words rushed out in a breathless husky accent that made Bayley and Sasha eager to recreate the tone. Wordlessly agreeing that the way Becky's accent thickened in pleasure was a treasure they wanted to hoard to themselves.

Becky felt as if the tremors in her body could have split her apart had Bayley not been there to gather back the pieces.

Her entire body felt like it was exhausted. Torn down to bare foundations. Becky felt out of touch with reality. Floating in a feeling she could only assume was love. For once she didn't want to question it. Unsure she wanted to go back to reality if it meant leaving here.

A sudden pair of tender lips against hers met with initial surprise till her mind recognized the blue and gave in. Surrendering to the other woman's tongue as Bayley wrapped her arms around both of them.

Becky could get used to this.

"We've got you Becky." Sasha promised.

"Close your eyes sweetie. You deserve it." Bayley pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

When had they had time to change? Was the last random thought that popped into Becky's head before she followed Bayley's advice and her eyes closed.

**_Saturday Morning_ **

Becky sat down in her chair with a longing smile on her face as she looked at her phone and the last message Bayley had sent her.

'_Check your bag kitten. I left you something… Sasha says that I need to call you Velma apparently.'_

She chuckled, already trying to think of an original comeback without getting distracted by the _Good Morning America_ set and all the business that surrounded her. Becky was mostly just happy the makeup team had finally deemed her camera ready. At least now she could go back to her phone.

They were still waiting on someone else. Apparently, after the big surprise guest backed out, someone had decided that Becky wasn't a big enough name to sell the PPV on her own. So, now she'd have company on this little press tour.

Becky started to look through the bag she always kept on her and wondered how she hadn't noticed the tiny cooler at the bottom, not even the size of an old lunchbox.

She pulled it out and saw there was a tiny note written in Bayley's handwriting, taped on the lid.

_'Have a snack when you want to remember us -Bay and Squirtle_

Becky chuckled and ran her finger over the swirling, elegant pen strokes before opening the lid and moving the still chilly icepack away. A tiny tear dropping down off her cheek into the cooler as she smiled down at the item inside and what it meant.

Her mood shifted like a brick being dropped from the top floor of a building, shadow alone enough for her to recognize the blonde skyscraper.

"What's that you got there?"

Charlotte's voice had a physical effect on Becky, and she couldn't help but freeze. All her muscles so tense they felt locked in place. Unable to move as the blonde walked closer and loomed over her shoulder.

"Thank god, I'm starving." Charlotte said and reached into Becky's cooler before she knew what was happening. Her blindingly white teeth biting into the crisp, red apple with a sickening crunch- or that might have been Becky's heart. Smiling over at her with an air of assured superiority. Like she was already in a checkmate and only the blonde knew. "A whole day together doing press. Just like old times, aye Becky?"


End file.
